Baby
by whatthefuckisupkyle
Summary: Debbie undergoes a change in lifestyle when she meets a slightly concerning/slightly alcoholic guy named Two-bit.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _The Outsiders_

* * *

Introduction - 2 years after the book

There wasn't enough light - no streetlights or anything to help, except for the headlights on the car, which weren't very bright. And driving down a hill in the dead of night did not make me feel better at all.

I sat uncomfortably in the front seat of a clean 1964 Ford Mustang. The music was coming out quietly from the stereo, but it we were silent otherwise. I had my arms crossed, my head against the window and legs crossed.

I knew he wasn't happy with me and I was saddened by it. But I was scared. Even then, thinking back to a couple minutes ago, it made me shiver.

 _His hand kept sliding and sliding up and up as he kissed me. His lips broke away from my lips to kiss my neck, saying a brief, "You're so beautiful."_

 _I forced a laugh as my hand latched on his, pushing it back down my leg. "Thank you."_

 _I didn't know Scott all that well. I knew he was in my Biology class and I knew he had a nice car and he wore expensive shirts. I knew that he never had his pencils sharped. And I knew that he could make any girl feel special when he wanted to._

 _I should've felt great to even be asked out by him, but I didn't really. Still, I went out with him, where we had an awkward first kiss. I went out with him again after that, and then again after that. Now we were on date number four and his hand was up my skirt._

 _I grabbed his hand again, pushing it down. "Scott -"_

 _"Ssh," he hushed me, grabbing my face and kissing me again. When he suggested we move to the backseat, I knew what I was getting myself into, but I thought I could fend him off._

 _"Scott, I don't want to do this," I said, pushing against his chest._

 _"Come on, Debbie."_

 _"No."_

 _He leaned away and groaned loudly, not hiding his disappointment or anger. He ran a hand through his black hair. "Fine. Let me take you home."_

 _"Oh, Scott -" I started, not finishing my sentence as the door slammed. I watched him walk to the front seat and start the car. I got out of the car and got into the front seat, crossing my arms and legs, looking out the window._

It was a terrible fourth date and now that he knew I wasn't going to give him what he wanted, he was probably done with me. Even if he was, he still kissed me when he dropped my off at my house.

I walked inside of the small blue house I called home, taking my shoes off quietly.

"Debbie."

I gasped as the lamp in the living came on. I looked at my mom in robe, sitting on the couch with an unimpressed look on his face. I sighed, starting to take off my jacket. "I know I'm fifteen minutes past my curfew, but -"

"But nothing," she said quickly. She stood and walking over to me. "You're grounded for a week. I'll have a list of new chores for you in the morning."

I nodded. "Okay."

She turned around. "Get to bed." She disappeared into the hallway.

I waited a couple of seconds before walking down the hallway and to my room. I didn't notice the body on my bed until I turned on the light. Needless to say, I was taken back.

I gasped, my back slamming against the door. "Jesus!"

"Debbie!" my mother yelled from her room down the hall.

"Sorry!" I yelled back, and then I picked up a plastic bottle of perfume on my dresser and throwing it my little brother. "Danny!"

Danny laughed, standing up and walking closer to me. "Sorry, sis."

"What did I say about coming into my room?"

"I just was waitin' for you to get back so I could ask you if you'd cover for me tomorrow night."

I sighed, walking over to my bed and crawling into it. "For what?"

"Tell mom we're going to see a movie or somethin'. I'm gonna get together with some friends and see if I can get into a bar."

"You _what_?" I sat up and glared at him. "Danny, you're 14."

He scoffed. "You're 17 and you've never done a fun thing in your life! I'm just tryin' to get my start early." He took a big step closer and put his hands together as a prayer. "Please, please, please, Debbie. I'll love you forever."

I smirked. "Ten bucks."

"Done."

Satisfied with myself and deeply worried for my brother, I rolled over in my bed. "Now get out, please."

"Sure thing, sis," he replied. I heard the door opened, but I knew he was still there. "How was your date, by the way?"

"Good," I said into my pillow.

"Alright. Night."

"Goodnight."

I was always covering for Danny. I would go to the movies on my own, or with a couple of kind-of-friends and tell my mother we were going together. I would do that for Danny because I wanted him to have fun while he was still just a kid, but I did my best to stop him, though it never worked. He never came to church on Sundays; he was out very late almost every night; he would skip a couple classes here and there. Danny was funny, handsome and very popular, and we were close, but we never hung out at school.

Danny fell into a group teenagers around Tulsa like'd to call Greasers. It was a very big group of people, mostly men or boys, made up by poor, JD, trouble-making guys who smoked too many cigarettes and drank too much beer and wore leather jackets in the summer and jeans that were tight enough to see the outline of the switch blade in their pocket. They were violent and passionate and emotional. They stuck to the East side of Tulsa and rarely crossed paths with Socs, and if they did, it was always ugly.

Greasers and Socs did share a drive-in in the middle of town and a high school that they didn't look at each other in, but other than that, they didn't associate.

Socs were too good for Greasers. Maybe not too _good_ , but definitely too _rich._ Scott was a Soc. He had a nice car and money to spend on all the girls he went out with. He was cool, yet cold, like he didn't feel anything, which I guess added to the 'coolness'. Socs had no limits - they did what they want whenever they want, whether it was beating some Greasers kids up or buying a car they didn't need.

Danny was a Greaser, but he wasn't a poor JD. He was a troublemaker and he smoke and drank on occasion, but he didn't wear leather jackets or carry a switchblade. He did wear stupidly tight jeans and ugly converse runners, but he wasn't a full-on Greaser. All of his Greaser friends were rubbing off on him, but they had no idea who he really was - who our family really was.

My mom was very religiously sound - bible on her bedside table, a cross hanging on the wall in the living room and church every single Sunday. She valued modesty and honestly and discipline. She was very judgemental, but spoke in a soft voice, almost as if to trick you. Her mother had been worse than her and pushed her to marry a nice, rich, Catholic man she didn't really love. She did, but when he died, he left most of his money to his sister that had been exiled from his also very religious and restrictive family.

Bottom line, we did have money at one point, but we were slowly lowering on the totem pole. We had enough money for a nice car and nice house, but other expensive hobbies were going to have to wait.

Danny didn't care about money, but I did. That attracted Scott to me, and then came his flock of Soc friends. The girls that wished they could've been Scott's girl became kind-of-friends of mine and I started to hang out with them. I portrayed that I had money, but I had limits.

Danny was mostly a Greaser and I was mostly a Soc. But there was a part of both of us that was stuck in the awkward and uncomfortable middle.

My whole life had played out under my mother's rule and I was okay with it. Danny called me a pushover, but I just wanted someone to be there for her. But I couldn't help but wonder what it'd be like live freely.

I didn't know it then, but I was about to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _The Outsiders_

* * *

1

"Pulmonary and systemic, as two very important circulatory systems inside the body -"

My head fell down on my desk as my pencil slowly slid from my hand. Biology was boring and I was exhausted. My eyes were closing and I could feel myself drifting off until I felt something light hid my head. Looking down, I saw the crumpled up piece of paper. I glanced back at Scott a couple seats back, who winked at me. I chuckled quietly, un-crumpling the paper.

 _Let me take you out tonight_

I looked back at Scott and nodded, feeling the red on my cheeks.

He showed me his smirk and slowly looked me up and down. He leaned back in his seat and gave me an A-okay sign with his fingers, prompting his buddies to chuckle and praise him with slaps to the arm.

I glanced at the group of girls beside the boys and they were looking at me with harsh judgement and probably envy. As much as those pretty Soc girls pretended not to, they wanted to be with Scott as much more than friends.

The bell rang very soon after that and I went straight to my locker, grabbing my homework and running out of the school. I was close to the parking lot before I felt the back of my skirt fly up. I screamed, my hands finding my skirt to hold it down. I spun around, watching Brian rolling on the grass, laughing his head off.

Brian was one of Scott's buddies - very immature, thought he was funny, but he wasn't.

Scott approached slowly after, also laughing. "Get out of here, Brian."

Brian stood, face red from laughing so hard. He looked at me. "Sorry, Debbie, but you oughta show off those gams."

I breathed out, knowing that I was red and hot from embarrassment. It sure didn't help that every one hanging around the outside of the school saw and was having a good chuckle about it.

Scott put his arm around my shoulders, leading me toward the parking lot. "I'll pick you up at 7, alright?"

"Can we make it 8?" I asked politely. I figured the later I went out, the later I could stay out - even if it was just minutes. Also, I hadn't a clue when Danny wanted to pretended we were leaving for the movie.

"Whatever you want, sweetheart." Once we made it to my car, he grabbed my hips and he pushed me against my car, kissing me hastily.

I kissed him, but I felt uncomfortable with doing it right in front of the school. I let him have his fun before I pushed him away and grabbed the handle on my car. "I'll see you tonight, Scott." I got inside quickly, putting my books on the passenger seat and starting my car. I waved to Scott before leaving the parking lot.

When I got home, I did my homework right away. After that, I watched TV for fifteen minutes, and then I started to get dinner ready.

Only then did Danny come home. He threw his books on the couch lazily and he walked into the kitchen, sitting down at the dinner table. "What's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti."

"But we had spaghetti last night."

I shrugged. "I'm not a professional chef. Whatever is in the cupboard is what we're having."

"Alright." Danny sighed, putting his feet up onto the table. "What are you doing tonight?"

I opened up a box of spaghetti, shrugging as I dumped it into the hot water. "Scott wants to do something."

"Why don't you go out and do something _fun_ with _fun_ people?"

I groaned. "Danny -"

He chuckled. "Do something crazy, Deb, for once in your life."

I shook my head quickly. "And risk getting arrested? I don't think so."

"So what if you do?"

I laughed, just picturing in my head the situation that would arise should I ever get arrested. "Mom would disown me."

Danny laughed.

Soon after that, my mom came home from work and we started dinner, which was delicious and familiar. After I saw Scott's car come into the driveway, I walked to my mom's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I opened the door. "Hey, Danny and I are gonna go see a movie."

"Who else?"

"Just me and Danny."

"How are you getting there?"

"Scott is going to give us a ride."

"Scott Landon?"

"Yes."

"Nice boy."

"Uh-huh."

My mom sighed, taking her glasses off and putting them on the bedside table, eyes boring into mine. "What time will you be home?"

"Before 11."

"That's right."

I nodded, taking a step back. "Can we go?"

"I'll allow it."

I closed the door and walked through the house to the front door. I slid on my shoes and walked out the door, Danny following closely behind. When he walked away from the car, I said, "You don't want a ride?"

"Nah." He shook his head, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I'm gonna go meet up with some friends."

"Okay," I said hesitantly, opening the passenger door to Scott's nice car.

"Hi, Danny," Scott called out the window.

Danny put on a fake smile. "Hello, Scott!" He waved before turning around, very loudly saying, "asshole."

Scott groaned as he started the car. "Punk."

"What are we doing tonight?" I asked to change the subject.

"Uh.." Scott said, giving me a look of pity. "We're not doing anything. Something came up for me, baby. I just thought I'd come give you a ride wherever you wanted to make it up to you."

I held in a groan, smiling instead. "That's okay. You can just drop me off at the Jax Diner."

"Alright."

Jax had the best milkshakes in the world that I could get for free sine the assistant manager was my cousin. They also were the only diner I could think of the had a TV on the counter.

I made it to Jax in one piece. I sipped on a chocolate milkshake and watched the TV on the counter for close to an hour before a couple of guys walked into the diner, not looking at all like they belonged.

Their jeans were too tight and they had cigarettes in their mouths despite the fact that they weren't allowed to do that in the diner. They were Greasers, obviously. One of them was lanky with brown curly hair and a goofy smile on his face. The other one was tall and muscular, a softer more handsome face.

Eavesdropping was bad, but I couldn't help it.

"We're on the wrong side of town, Curly."

"Well, I'm starvin', so let's get somethin' and get goin'," the curly headed one said. He walked over to the counter and rang the bell. "Can we get some service here?"

The tall one hit his arm. "Come on, man."

"The sooner I eat, the sooner we get to the party." He looked around for a waitress, saying, "Man, Buck's is gonna be good tonight, Pony." In the midst of looking for a waitress, his eyes landed on me. Though I quickly looked away, I could see him in my peripheral walking towards me. He stopped and leaned on the booth across from me. "Hello there. I'm Curly."

"She's too good for you, Curly," the tall one said, sitting down in the booth behind his friend.

That didn't stop Curly as he slid into the booth opposite from me. "I feel like I've seen you before."

"Oh?" My eyebrows rose, slightly amused.

Curly smirked. "In my dreams."

The guy in the booth behind turned around and looked at me. "We've seen you at school before."

Curly groaned, glancing at his friend. "Come on, man!" He shook his head, turning back to me with a grin. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

It was funny. He must've been younger than me. He was probably 15 or 16. He just walked into a diner on the west side of town and starting talking to a girl he wanted to talk to. Brave and confident or just stupid? Either way, I admired his actions.

"Debbie," I told him.

"No shit," he said, still smiling. "Wilson?"

My brows furrowed, wondering how he could've possibly known me. "Yeah. You -"

"We know your brother Danny." Curly chuckled, shaking his head. "Funny kid. You're..." He looked at me with uncertain eyes. "Different than I imagined. Anyway, are you comin' to Buck's too?"

"What?"

"There's a party at Buck's. Danny's gonna be there."

"He _what_?"

Damnit, Danny. Buck's was the one place I asked him never to go. The one place. And he goes. I didn't know if it was his first time, but I doubted it. Bad people went to hangout at Buck's - bad Greasers. I would cover for Danny, but not if he was at Buck's. But what was I supposed to do, go there and drag him out?

"Yeah, you comin' or not?"

Without even thinking - without registering the question in my brain or putting it through the intricate thought process I used for every question, I simply said, "Uh, yeah. Yeah, I am."

Curly got his burger while I internally freaked out. He scarfed down the burger as his friend - Ponyboy was his name - finished his cigarette. After he finished the burger, Curly grabbed my arm and walked out quickly, not paying for his burger.

I didn't say anything.

Curly and Pony laughed and talked about their lives while I tagged along beside them, quickly moving into the east side of Tulsa. The further we went, the more Greasers you saw just roaming the streets. I pretended not to be uncomfortable with the catcalls. That would never happen where I hung around.

We eventually made it to a small brick building that had only about ten windows. There were some cars parked there, but too many people hanging around outside to fit in all those cars. There were Greasers guys smoking and drinking, some girls in very tight, very short skirts hanging off of them.

I wrapped my jacket tighter around me, feeling more insecure than I would've liked to admit.

We walked up the distrusting stairs and knocked on the door. The door opened to a tall, intimidating-looking man who let us inside. The lights inside were all red, not really lighting anything up at all. The air was hot and the smell was not the best, but every single person in the room was smiling or dancing or drinking or smoking something.

"Hey, Danny boy!"

I waited for Curly to move out of the way before my eyes fell on my little brother.

He was sitting at a table with people who looked older than even me. One with dark hair and a girl in his lap, the other with a handsome face and a cigarette behind his ear, and the last one with a big smile on his face and Mickey Mouse on his shirt. Danny had his hair greased back, beer in front of him and something in his hand that was clearly a joint.

When he saw me, his eyes widened. "Shit," I heard him say over the music. He passed his joint off to the person next to him and he stood as I walked closer to her. "Deb, I can explain."

"The _one_ place," I said, not yelling, but still angry. I pointed at him. "The one place, Danny."

"I know, I know," he said, putting on a regretful face, but he probably wasn't. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to come out with some friends."

"Friends?" I said, not impressed.

"Yeah." Danny nodded, taking a step to the side and pointing the the dark-haired guy with the girl in his lap. "That's Steve and Evie." He pointed to the pretty one. "Sodapop Curtis. And -" He pointed to the one closest the us. "Two-bit Mathews."

"Is this some kind of joke?" I couldn't help but be annoyed.

Curly, Ponyboy, Sodapop, Two-bit. The names, the people, the atmosphere - the whole thing was like a completely different world that I had never been to before.

"What's the problem here?" The one called Two-bit stood up, proving to be about four inches taller than me. His greased, dirty blonde hair looked red in the light. His eyes were seemingly light and his face was nice-looking, especially with a smile.

"This is my sister Debbie," Danny introduced me, arm coming around my shoulders. "She doesn't like it when I hang around places like these."

Two-bit looked me in the eyes, making me feel strange. Looking into a Greasers eyes was so different from a Soc. You could really see all the stuff they've been through. Anyway, he looked me in the eyes and touched my shoulder with his dirty hand and said, "Why don't you stay and hang out, Debbie? You seem like a cool chick."

"How old are you?" I probed. "Why are you hanging around with a fourteen-year-old?" I turned the Danny and grabbed his arm. "Come on, we're going home."

Two-bit grabbed my arm quickly, swaying on his feet a little. "Now, wait a second," he said, taking a step too close. His nose touched mine for a brief moment before he backed away. "You can take the kid home, _if -_ " He paused, holding up his hand. " _If_ you can beat me in a game of darts."

I shook my head. "No."

"Oh, come on, Debbie," Danny whined, tugging on my arm.

"Yeah, come on, Debbie," Two-bit said, smirking at me.

I sighed. "Fine."

Danny massaged my shoulders briefly. "Good luck, sis!" He ran off somewhere my eyes couldn't follow.

Two-bit led me to another room with a dart board. He handed me for darts, two of them a little broken. He put his foot on a piece of tape on the ground, acting as the line. "Watch and learn, baby." He threw the dart, missing the board completely.

I looked around, worrying for the safety of the few people around us. "My goodness."

He stepped out of the way, holding out his arms. "My lady."

I stood with one foot on the tape, glancing back at him. "How old are you?"

"Twenty, why?"

"I saw you at graduation last year," I told him, trying to keep my judgement to myself.

"Yeah." He laughed. "I had better things to do, I guess."

I threw the dart, scoring myself a ten. "What are you doing hanging around with a fourteen-year-old boy?"

He held his hands up as if to defend himself. "Shoot, I didn't know he was fourteen. Who gives? He's a cool kid."

"He's _fourteen_."

"You ought to loosen up," he said to be rather rudely. He grabbed a random beer from the pool table next to us, holding it out to me. "Here."

I looked down at it, and then up at him. "You're joking, right? I don't know where that's been!"

He took a sip, shrugging. "Tastes fine." Just as he held it out to me, his eyes widened and he reached for his neck. He started to make noises like he couldn't breathe and his face looked panicked.

"Oh, my god!" I felt my heartbeat quicken as I reached out and grabbed his shoulders.

He suddenly stopped, laughing loudly. "Got ya!"

I sighed, closing my eyes for a second to gain my composure. I looked at him with tired eyes. "You scared me."

He took another sip of the beer, eyes only on me. "You ever laugh?"

"Of course I laugh," I said defensively. I grabbed the beer from his hand, giving him a face that made him chuckle. I raised the beer bottle to my lips hesitantly and took a sip of the gross liquid. I pushed it against his chest, shaking my head. "Ugh."

He laughed, putting an arm around my shoulder. "You are somethin' else, baby."

"My name's Debbie," I said, still feeling the gross taste in my mouth.

"I know." He smiled, putting the bottle next to my face. "The more you drink, the better it tastes."

I was curious to see what would happen if I drank the rest of it. Two-bit seemed trustworthy enough that I felt comfortable doing that with him.

So I grabbed the bottle.

* * *

My eyes opened slowly and I felt myself laying down in a hard bed. When I opened my eyes fully, I was staring up at a ceiling I didn't recognize, with a body that I also didn't recognize beside me. I screamed, scrambling away. I was in the air for a millisecond before my back hit the hard, wood ground. I groaned, rubbing my face.

A head came over the edge of the bed, looking down at me. "You good?"

I looked up at Two-bit. "Yeah, I'm okay."

He smiled. "You're already falling for me."

I chuckled, letting my head fall against the floor again. "What time is it?" I looked toward the window, seeing that it was still dark. I should've been able to make it home in time, so I wasn't worried.

"5."

My eyes widened and I popped up quickly, feeling my body tingle as my vision blurred. I stopped in my spot, holding my head in my hands. "Shit," I swore without thinking, just because the pain was a lot.

"It's a little something I like to call a hangover."

I opened my eyes to look at Two-bit, who was pulling on a pair of pants. I quickly spun around to look away. "Sorry." I discreetly glanced down at myself, all my clothes on and no sign that I took them off. "I should really get home." I groaned, thinking about all the trouble I was in. I looked around. "Where are we?"

"Buck's."

"I didn't know it had rooms," I said, looking around at the small space.

"A few above the bar."

I nodded, finding the door and grabbing hold of the knob before I realized. "Where is Danny?"

Two-bit smiled a kind smile and walked toward the door. "Let's get some breakfast before we go losin' our heads."

He convinced me to go to a diner nearby called the Dingo. It was kind of like Jax except the people were different, there was no TV and the paint on all the tables were chipped. We ordered waffles and waited for them to come.

"Where is my brother?" I asked him.

Two-bit tapped the table. "You ain't gonna be able to control him, you know. He's just a kid. He wants to have a good time."

I gave Two-bit I looked I often gave Danny. "I just don't want what he _wants_ now ruin what he _needs_ in the future. I mean, how's he gonna get a decent job with a record?"

"He ain't," Two-bit said simply, shrugging. "But he'll have a whole lot of memories."

I chuckled. "Memories don't give you money to support yourself or your family."

He smirked. "Memories make you happy, money doesn't. You might as well make some memories, eh?"

I had never heard someone say that before and I looked at him skeptically. "You really live your life that way?"

"Shoot, why wouldn't I?"

I couldn't help but to smile. "I've never met anyone like you before, Two-bit."

"I'm one of a kind, baby."

"What's your real name?"

Two-bit smiled at me, a glimmer in his eye that seemed to permanently be there. "Five bucks and I'll tell ya."

I laughed, seeing our waffles on the way. "How about you just tell me what happened last night?"

"Oh, yeah." Two-bit laughed loudly before getting in on the story. "You were smashed. I mean, shit, Debbie, you can really drink."

"Oh, god," I groaned.

The waitress set our waffles down. "Here you are."

"Thank you," I said, reaching for the syrup.

"So, we're playing darts and you're drinkin' a brew and you're havin' a good time. I end up beatin' you, but you're too hammered to know, so we end up doing some shots at the bar."

"How?" I questioned. "I'm 17."

"It's Buck's," Two-bit said, as if it was explanation enough. "After shots, we danced and played pool and we were just bummin' around for a little while. You couldn't even talk, Debbie, but there were some folks with blankets sliding down the stairs and we all joined in and you -" Two-bit paused to laugh. "You ate shit."

I gasped. "What?"

"You should check your ass when you get home. It's probably all bruised up."

It did kind of hurt.

I sighed, cutting into my waffle neatly. "I'm not usually like that."

"I'm the life of the party, but you took that crown right off my head last night."

I shook my head. "I'm not supposed to drink."

"You ought to drink more," Two-bit said quietly. He took messy chunks of his waffle and shoved it in his mouth, chewing loudly.

"How did I get up into that room?"

"After you started throwin' up, I figure'd it was bed time for you. I tried to go back to the party, but you were hanging onto me, so I laid down beside ya."

I blushed furiously. "Sorry."

Two-bit didn't seem bothered at all. "That's alright. It was a good night."

I sighed, putting down my fork and knives, not feeling very well. "Thank you for not letting my pass out on the floor." I looked down at his plate, seeing the waffles already gone and I chuckled. "Hungry?"

Two-bit started to slide out of the booth. "DD?"

"What's DD?" I asked, also sliding out of the booth.

Two-bit grabbed my hand and started to run. "Dine and dash!" He didn't let go of my hand until we were down the street. He chuckled to himself. "I can't remember the last time I paid for breakfast - or anything, if we're speakin' the truth here."

I laughed, my breath finally catching up to me. "Oh, great, I'm bumming around with a fugitive." I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him, still breathing a little heavily. "Now what?"

"Let's get you home."

I nodded, starting to walk in the direction I thought it was. Even though I was going to be in big trouble when I got home and I couldn't remember most of the night except for the memories that were slowly floating back to me, I could've confidently said that I had fun. "Thank you for the fun night, Two-bit."

He looked at me for a long second before saying, "My real name's Keith."

I started to smile. "Okay. _Keith."_

Two-bit shook his head quickly. "Only some people get to call me that."

"Who would those people be?"

Two-bit smiled. "The people who give me five bucks."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _The Outsiders_

* * *

2

I closed my locker and put my bag over my shoulder, walking down the hallway. A small body came out of nowhere, hitting my shoulder quite hard, knocking my books right out of my hand.

"Sorry," I apologized, kneeling down and reaching for my book.

"You should really keep your head up, Debbie," she said with a certain smile on her face. "You could get hurt."

Macy Dell. She was a friend of Scott's, though she hated that that was all she was to him. She and her friends were always around him and his friends. They were one of the cliques I had only had the privilege of watching for most of my life. She was very pretty and very rich. And very self-assured. To her, everyone else was just an extra in the movie that was her life.

I stood, clutching my textbooks to my chest. "I know."

She patted my arm lightly, like she didn't want to touch me. "Are you coming to my party next Saturday?"

I was still grounded from when I came home fifteen minutes late - which was nothing compared to when I when I didn't come home that night at all. Thankfully, my mother had fallen asleep before 11 and woke up and went to work before I came home. She must've not checked either of our bedrooms. I got out of that one on pure luck. I was very, very lucky that I was grounded for the rest of my life.

"I don't know," I said with uncertainty, offering a shrug. "I'm sort of grounded, but -"

"But you can find away around it, right?" Macy said, definitely expecting me to clap my hands, jump up and down and agree.

I just shrugged again. "I can try."

She smiled widely. "Great!" She walked around me, the sound of her high heels filling the hallway. "See you there!"

I waved a couple seconds too late. I let it go, walking out of the school as a bunch of kids jumped inside of their cars and sped out of the parking lot way too fast. How multiple people hadn't died in the parking lot was a mystery to me.

I noticed a car swerve into the parking lot and I shook my head. I watched anxiously as the car almost smashed into three other cars and I sighed when I saw the car come to a stop, crooked in a parking space close to me.

I started to walk away.

"Deb! Hey, Deb!"

I turned around slowly, my eyes landing on my little brother in the drivers seat of the car that I had been previously watching. He had a massive smile on his face and he was waving excitedly. A face appeared close to his, smiling just as wide.

"What's up, baby?"

I ran over to the car, glancing around to see that no one cared enough to look over at us. "Are you crazy?" I was talking to Two-bit. "He is fourteen! He can't drive a car!"

Danny laughed, grabbing my arm. "Debbie, I wanted to come pick you up from school, alright?"

I looked at him, eyes narrowed. "Speaking of, this is what you were doing instead of coming to school today?"

He seethed, slinking back into the car and putting his hand lazily onto the steering wheel. "Ouch, Deb."

I shook my head, examining the beat up Chevy. "Whose it this anyway?"

"Mine," Two-bit answered.

I grabbed the handle of the drivers side door and pulled on it. "Scoot over. I'm driving."

Danny complied, knowing that I was serious. But it didn't stop him from saying something. "You sure, Deb? You're not the best driver..."

"Coming from you?" Two-bit laughed at that, one arm out the window, the other extended over the backseat. I looked over at him. "I'm not impressed by you either."

Two-bit didn't stop smiling. "And why's that?"

I leaned forward, out of the way of Danny's head. "Both of you could've died."

Two-bit did the same thing as me, looking me in the eyes. "This kid was drivin' fine."

"I'm concerned for your perception of what is 'fine'."

"I know your brother was drivin' just fine." Two-bit leaned back into his seat comfortably, looking at Danny. "Weren't you, Dan?"

Danny nodded. "Course."

I turned the key in the ignition, foot ready on the gas. "You're both delusional." I pulled out of the parking lot cautiously, doing my 360 check. Once I made it onto the road, I sighed and relaxed a little. "Okay, Two-bit, where do you live?"

"I'm not goin' home," Two-bit said. I wasn't looking at him, but it sounded like he was smiling. "We're all goin' to the drive-in."

I shook my head quickly. "No, I have homework. And so do you," I said, glancing at a relaxed Danny. "A whole days worth."

"Go to the drive-in," Danny said as a response.

"Excuse me?" My eyebrows rose and I glanced at the both of them. "Who is driving right now?" I put the blinker on to turn left and waited for the other cars to go by.

"We're going to the drive-in!" Two-bit yelled. He reached over and grabbed the wheel just as I pressed on the gas. I immediately moved to the brake, but Danny's foot came over mine, pressing the gas down harder.

The car went straight instead of right, missing my turn. More importantly, I nearly had a heart attack as other cars honked when we nearly hit them.

I grabbed the wheel with one hand, pinching Danny's leg with the other. The boys laughed their heads of as I tried to catch my breath. "Are you both insane?!"

Danny laughed wildly. "Oh, Deb, if you had seen your face!"

Two-bit laughed too. "Oh, baby, you have not lived."

I scoffed, eyes wide at the road. "That is not living, that is almost dying!" I pulled over to the side of the road, putting the car into park and looking at them. "I'm walking."

Danny continued to laugh and Two-bit got out of the car, throwing an arm on top of the car as the other hung over the open door. He watched me attempt to cross the street. "Oh, come on, Deb, get in the car."

I shook my head and sighed. I looked back at him, noticing how his eyes looked in the light. "I walk home almost everyday. I think I can manage."

Two-bit smiled. "Alright." He nodded, stepping onto the sidewalk and closing that door. He walked around the the front of the car and stood in front of me - too close. "I'll pick you up Monday then?"

I scoffed. "No!"

Two-bit continued to smile, putting a hand on the car behind me, his face close to mind. "I'll see you at 3." He started to lean closer and I ducked underneath his arm and out of the way.

"Don't come pick me up," I said, making my way to the sidewalk.

"Okay," he said, but he still had that look on his face.

I pointed at him. "I'm serious, Two-bit."

He nodded, opening the drivers side door. "I heard ya, baby."

I sighed, turning around and walking down the sidewalk. I saw the car peel off from the sidewalk and I highly doubted Two-bit shoulder-checked before he did. I watched the car until it disappeared around a corner.

I couldn't remember the last time I prayed, but I did right there and then that Danny returned home alive. And that Two-bit Mathews would stop calling me baby. I liked the sound of it too much for my own good.

* * *

I spent my weekend doing schoolwork, housework and ended it with a nice day at the Holy House. For the duration of the entire weekend, I had not seen my brother. I didn't seem him until late Sunday night.

My mother was in bed and I was putting the trash out, still in my church clothes, when a familiar car sped up the street and came to an screeching stop in front of my house. The loud music went out just as the headlights did and both passenger and drivers side door opened.

"Debbie!"

I groaned, putting the lid on top of the garbage, turning and walking toward the house. "You're so loud," I mumbled to myself.

Danny ran up beside me, throwing an arm around my shoulder. "Hey, Deb, how's your weekend been?"

"Just fine," I answered.

When Two-bit tugged on the back of my skirt, I spun around and went to slap his hand. He stepped back quickly, laughing. Apparently, stuff like that was funny. "Where were you today, church?"

"Yes."

Two-bit nodded, looking me up and down. "Even in that outfit, baby, you have me feeling some type of way."

I couldn't help but laugh a little. I shook my head and pulled my cardigan tighter around me. "Where have you guys been all weekend?"

Danny smiled widely. "We were just bummin' around town, hanging out in some bars."

"We went to a bar out of town yesterday and Danny nearly lost his finger," Two-bit said, making me eyes widen and Danny laugh loudly.

I hit Danny. "Be quiet. Mom's in bed."

Two-bit threw his arms up, as if he was in triumph of something. "Then let's go out!"

Danny high-fived him. "Alright!"

I looked between the two of them. "You _just_ got home, Danny. It's Sunday night and we have school tomorrow." I sighed, feeling exhausted all of the sudden. "Make some smart decisions here."

Danny took a couple steps toward me, his hands gripping my arms. He leaned down slightly to look me in the eyes. "A fun decision is not always a smart decision, Debs." He smirked, kissing my cheek and spinning around. "Let's go!" He walked toward Two-bit's car.

I grabbed Two-bit's big arm to keep him from walking away. I waited until Danny was in the car for me to say, "What are you doing?"

"What?"

"You're corrupting my little brother," I said to him, hands crossed over my chest.

Two-bit mimicked me, but he had a smirk on his face that I didn't. "So? Your brother is old enough to make his own decisions. I thought we've already been through this."

"I just don't want him to regret this part of his life."

"Let me ask you a question, Debbie," Two-bit said, losing the stance and taking a step too close. He had no idea what personal space was. "Have you ever seen Danny happier?"

I valued honestly, so I tried to think honestly, and honestly, I haven't. "Well..." I started to say.

"Ha!" Two-bit smiled, clapping. "What'd I tell you, baby?"

I shook my head, taking a step backward. "Just don't kill him, please."

Two-bit was still smiling, but the goofiness in his eyes left as he walked toward his car. "You know I'd never let that happen right?"

I appreciated that more than he'd ever know and I offered a kind smile. "Thank you, Two-bit."

He nodded, walking toward his car and opening the drivers side door. "I'll see you around, baby." He smirked at me just before ducking inside. The car started and pulled out of the driveway as I went back inside.

The light turning on surprised me. My mother stood by the light switch near the hallway, robe on, curls in hair. "Why did it take you so long to take of the trash, Debbie?"

I valued honesty, I really did. But not when it concerned my brother - evident by the hundreds of times I had covered for him in the past years. So I gestured behind me and put on wide eyes. "There was some kind of raccoon -"

"Just get to bed."

I nodded, speed-walking past her and right into my bedroom. I stopped in front of the mirror, taking off the layers of clothes I was wearing. I caught sight of the bruises on my arm where my mother had grabbed me to keep me from falling over in the uncomfortable shoes I was wearing.

She either went into panic mode and latched onto my arm for my safety or to save her embarrassment. I was pretty sure of which one it was, which hurt my feelings, but it wasn't like I hadn't experienced something like that before. I remembered one time I had taken a drink of an open beer in the fridge when I was just a kid and she slapped mw across the face. After that, there was no beer in the fridge.

I crawled into bed with my more comfortable pyjamas and my mind floated off.

Two-bit was such a strange person. He had a serious side to him that showed through on the off occasion he wanted it too, but he was mostly this fun, funny, spirited, excited, life-loving person who was just trying to get through his life the only way he knew how.

I couldn't imagine the stuff Two-bit might have been through. Maybe he had been through a lot or maybe he had been through nothing. If he had, he didn't let it show so much. He seemed to be only happiness, which was such a shock to me. Everyone in the group of Socs I hung around put on a face that behind it so obviously held a deep sadness.

It was strange to see someone with everything being sad about life versus someone who had close to nothing be so happy.

Two-bit and Scott were two very different people. Scott liked me for who he wanted me to be and I was trying very hard to be that for him. I felt much different around Two-bit. I blushed and found myself not hiding it. I smiled and I didn't have to censor what I said before I said it, because somehow, I knew he would understand.

And Scott was handsome, but Two-bit was something else.

An image of Two-bit's hands sliding over my body ran through my mind and I wanted to slap myself. If my mother knew that I had been thinking of a Greaser that way, she would lock me away and tell me to smarten up.

I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help it.

For the rest of the night, my mind wouldn't fall asleep. I was too busy thinking about an idiotic Greaser.

* * *

"I know, I know, Monday's aren't very fun." That was the response my physics teacher had after everyone in the room groaned when he told that we were going to have to do a lab write up with the lab we were doing. He chuckled, sicking on top of his desk. "I'm sorry, but I don't know why you guys think that we won't do them."

I knew we were going to have to. That was why I got mine done last night. But I didn't like to gloat, so I waited until everyone was deep in their work for me to walk up to the front desk and hand in my lab write up.

"First as per usual, Debbie," Mr. Crane said, chuckling and shaking his head. "Do you have premonitions or are you just smart enough to know that lab write ups are a requirement."

I laughed lightly. "The second one."

Mr. Crane nodded, putting my write up out to start the pile. "Do you want early dismissal?"

Last block of class, last thirty minutes, but I didn't want to skip. I never wanted to skip. I didn't want another teacher of the principle to see me roaming the hallways and get the wrong idea.

"No, I -" I gasped when something hit the big window to my left. The windows were massive and looked out at the parking lot. The physics room was on the second floor, but the windows still opened, and they were open, so I didn't miss it when someone started yelling.

"Debbie! Deb! Hey!"

"Oh, my god." My eyes widened as rushed toward the window, leaning out of it, eyes searching.

Two-bit was standing on the grass by the parking lot, looking up at the window. He had one shoe in his hand, the other one not on his foot, and he was smiling widely. "Hey, baby!"

I looked behind me at the physics glass. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, looking at me and laughing discreetly as they stood and walked over to the windows. I blushed furiously, turning back to Two-bit, waving him away. "Go away!"

Two-bit dropped the shoe, putting both hands to his heart and using his acting skills to give me a romantic voice. "Debbie Wilson, would you do me the honour of skipping the rest of school to come to a movie with me?"

I scoffed and shook my head. "No!"

Kids I didn't really know, ones I had only talked to in this class looked at me. "Come on, Debbie, give the guy a chance."

A girl chimed in. "He's cute, Debbie, you should go for it."

I sighed, looking down at Two-bit. "You're crazy, did you know that?"

Two-bit smirked, hands falling from his chest and moving to his hips. "You comin' or not, baby?"

"You have early dismissal," Mr. Crane said, still at his desk. I couldn't believe him. "It's the least I could do with how easy you've made work for me."

I couldn't believe everyone at that point. Even myself.

To hide my slowly forming smile, I grabbed my bag from my desk and ran out of the room. I ran through the school, not grabbing anything from my locker and running out onto the front lawn of the school. I shook my head once I saw, Two-bit, laughing. "Do you know that you're crazy or not?"

Two-bit smiled. "Of course I do."

I continued to smile. "Why did you do this?"

Two-bit was putting his shoes back on. "I was bored."

"You did all this because you were bored?"

"Yeah." He walked toward me, his arm coming around my shoulders and leading me to his car. "We're going to a movie." He quickly touched his front pocket and then his back one. He looked at me, still smiling. "Uh -"

"Let me guess," I said, giving him a look. "I'm paying."

Two-bit pointed, tightening his arm around my next. "And the next one's on me."

I laughed, shaking my head. "My brother wasn't available to you?"

"He told me he was gonna go to this hell hole," Two-bit said, separating from me to get into the car. "And then he told me that you had physics last today."

I smirked, getting inside of the car. "How did you know where the physics classroom is?"

Two-bit acted like he was offended. "You callin' me stupid?"

"Maybe I am," I said, feeling brave and not like myself. Either way, I liked it.

"Fair enough."

I laughed loudly.

We made it to the movie house and after I paid for everything, we had a nice time. Two-bit put his feet up on the seat in front of him, getting a warning from the manager twice, but he didn't stop. He ate messily and talked through nearly the whole thing, but everything he was saying was so funny. Needless to say, we got about eight more warnings before we were kicked out five minutes before the movie ended.

Two-bit and I were still laughing as we walked down the street.

"You should come out more," Two-bit said.

I shook my head. "If I start to go out, my mother will not be happy with me."

"Who cares?"

I glanced at him. "Has Danny told you anything about our family?"

Two-bit shook his head. "Not a whole lot."

I sighed, crossing my arms as I walked down the street. "Our dad died when we were kids and then my mother kind of latched onto us. When Danny started to go out, she put more attention on me, you know, always wanting me to be home or at least knowing where I was." I thought back on all the days I wished I could've gone to the pool, but I had to clean the house instead. "She cares a lot - too much, but it wouldn't be right for me to just leave her lonely."

"It's not your job to keep her company," Two-bit said, in such a simple way, while I struggled to understand even myself.

I shrugged. "I have to -"

"What are you doing that makes you happy then?" Two-bit stepped in front of me, looking me in the eyes. He started to smile. "You know what makes me happy?"

I smiled just looking at him smiling. "What?"

"Free stuff," he said, turning and walking up to a little mart of some kind. We walked inside and Two-bit slowly glanced at everything on the shelf of the candy aisle. "What're we hungry for, honey?"

I hid my smile. "Uh, I'm not sure."

I watched him discreetly look at the clerk, who wasn't paying attention, and then I watched Two-bit take a bag of Haribo Gold Bears into his jacket. He held it there with his forearm, putting the other arm around me shoulders. "I'm not hungry anymore. Let's go, baby."

I waited until we were outside and out of view from the clerk before I turned to him a hit his shoulder. "Two-bit!"

He laughed, opening up the bag. "What?"

"You can't just steal things," I said, eyeing up the bag of delicious gummies. "It's not right."

Two-bit picked out a red one, holding it out to me. "You want one?" I reached for it but he pulled back, a devilish smile on his face. "You have to admit that it feels good not to have to pay for something."

"No," I said quickly, shaking my head. But I was hungry. And I was keeping a straight face in there, but really I just wanted to laugh the whole time. I sighed and let myself smile. "Fine."

"And you have to say that I'm the best damn guy you've ever met."

I laughed. "Two-bit, you're the best guy I've ever met."

Two-bit gave me a look. "No, I'm the best damn -"

"You're the best _damn_ guy I've ever met," I said, not helping but to chuckle a little bit.

Two-bit smiled widely, starting on a strut, holding the bag out to me. "You know it, baby." He went on to a normal walk, throwing a very familiar arm around my shoulder. I was starting to get used to that. "Listen, I'll take you home, you have dinner, and then we're going out later tonight."

"Two-bit, it's a Monday night." Two-bit's shrug was response enough for me and I laughed. "I can't, anyway, my mother and I are going to our neighbours for dinner."

"Ah, alright."

I shook my head and laughed more. "Do you even have a job or any responsibilities?"

"I work at the DX on occasion," Two-bit said honestly. "My friend Steve scored me that one. You remember Steve from that night at Buck's?"

"The one with the girl in his lap?"

"Yeah."

I shook my head. "Yeah, he seemed to really like her."

Two-bit's smirked at me, his hand cupped my shoulder. "You ever have a boyfriend, Debbie?"

I blushed, elbowing him for him to move away. He could probably feel the heat of embarrassment radiating off of me. "Not officially, no."

"What, unofficially, you have?"

For some reason, I didn't want Two-bit to know about Scott. Or vice versa. But I wasn't going to lie to Two-bit and I also thought that Two-bit should know what was going on with me. Maybe he would stop putting his arm around me or stop calling me baby.

"Well, I'm kind of going out with this guy named Scott."

"Scott Liston? Danny's mentioned it before."

I nodded. "Yeah, we hang out."

Two-bit's arm came around me once again and he looked forward towards his car. "You're too good for him, baby."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _The Outsiders_

* * *

4

 _"Then tell me, Johnny, what is love to you?"_

Scott sighed very loudly beside me, sticking his hand into the big bag of popcorn. His arm that was around me twitched and moved closer to my chest, just like he was been doing for the past hour and thirty minutes. The movie was coming to an end and he was growing bored. That was clear.

I glanced over at my brother a Two-bit, who were in the seat not too far away from us. Danny's arm was around some girl and Two-bit was staring at me, making faces to make me laugh, which I did and disguised as a cough.

A new movie was out in the drive-in and everyone was out to watch it. Scott, me, Two-bit, Danny, Macy and her friends, and Scott's friends.

Scott laughed and I followed his eyes to his buddies across the lot, making obscene gestures our way. Brian was in the lead of course, thrusting his hips in and outward. Brian and I made brief eye contact and he winked at me.

I hated Brian.

My shoulders were aching from his heavy arm and I was tired of smelling his gross breath. I didn't want to kiss him that night, so I said, "Do you want to go hang out with them?"

Scott looked at me, eyebrows raised. "Really?"

I nodded. "Oh, yeah, the movie's almost over anyway. I can catch a ride with a friend."

Scott smirked, leaning closer to me. "Thanks, sweetheart. Let's go out again soon, alright." He kissed me for five seconds before standing and starting to walk away. "I'll call you, Deb."

I nodded, waiting until I saw him disappear into a truck with his friends before I got up and walked over to Danny and Two-bit. "Hey."

Danny stopped kissing the girl he was with to look at me. "Hey, where'd Snot go?"

I gave him a short-lived glare. "Scott went to go hangout with some friends."

Two-bit put his arm on the seat I was sitting in. "You wanna get out of here? This movie's for people like, uh -" He nodded toward my brother and the girl. "Those people."

I didn't know why I liked hanging out with Two-bit so much, but I did.

"Where would we go?"

Two-bit stood and bowed, holding out his hand. "My lady."

I grabbed it and stood, laughing lightly. "Two-bit, where -"

"Ssh," he hushed, walking toward the fence that contained the drive-in or, rather, detained people who couldn't pay to be in there. He walked toward the fence and lifted up some of it to reveal a hole.

The fence kept out people who couldn't pay to be in there - people like Two-bit.

I shook my head. "You steal candy and sneak into movies."

He smirked, gesturing to the crime. "It's my best work, baby, come on."

I laughed, walking through anyway. I fixed my skirt and hair once I surfaced on the other side, still holding on to my popcorn. "Where we headed?"

"Just trust me."

" _Trust_ you?" I laughed, throwing my head back dramatically grabbing Two-bit's arm for stability. I leaned back up to see him giving me a look that made me genuinely laugh. I shook my head. "Haven't you heard never to trust the joker?"

Two-bit smiled widely, not bothered anymore. "Well, the joker's got a fun night planned."

I smiled. "Alright. As long as it's not Buck's bar."

It was Buck's bar.

Two-bit's hands came off my eyes and my vision was flooded with red light, my nose with sweat and my skin with hot air. It took me a second, but after I realized where we were, I spun around and hit his chest.

"Two-bit!"

Two-bit laughed, putting his hand on my lower back and pushing me further into the crowded space. "Sit down, baby, I'll get us some beers. How many you want?"

I sat down in a chair, trying to talk to Two-bit, who was already walking away, over the loud music. "No beers!"

Two-bit pretended not to hear and he held up two fingers. "Two beers?"

I shook my head. "No! No beers!"

Two-bit gave me a thumbs up. "Two beers!" He nodded and smirked. "You got it!"

I laughed briefly and looked around at all the people. Everyone was always so happy in Buck's.

"Well, well, well..."

I turned around in my chair, seeing a curly-headed kid sitting on top of the table I was sitting at. I laughed. "Curly, wasn't it?"

"Debbie Wilson," he said, smirking my way. He was slid off the table and leaned against it so casually, like he was trying to impress me. "How the hell are you doin'?"

"She's still out of your league," someone I remembered to be Ponyboy said.

I blushed a little and didn't try to hide it, knowing the red light would disguise it well enough. I looked at Curly. "I'm doing well, and you?"

He nodded and then moved closer to me. "Who are you here with?"

I looked at the bar, where Two-bit was talking to a very pretty blonde girl. I looked away quickly, not liking the way watching that scenario made me feel. But I kept my smile and I looked at Curly. "Two-bit, over there at the bar."

"We were gonna go outside for a smoke, you wanna come?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't smoke."

Curly nodded, Pony stood and they both walked outside, but not before Curly sent a wink my way.

"Hey, Debbie."

I looked up at another person I kind of recognized. The last time I saw him, he had a flannel on and a cigarette tucked behind his ear. He was still handsome, but I couldn't remember his name, though I knew it was hard to forget.

"Hi."

He must've seen my hesitation. He smiled a very beautiful smile and sat down in the seat across from me. "I'm Sodapop Curtis. We met when you came to rescue your brother from us." He laughed.

I laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"No worries," he said easily. "You're here now, aren't ya?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Two-bit got me here."

"What a kid, hey?"

"Yeah."

Greasers were so much nicer than I thought. The fact that he remembered who I was shocked me. Even after hanging out with the Soc group eight or nine times, some of them still didn't know my name.

"Hey!" A seemingly drunk person came up to us. I didn't recognize him until a pretty girl appeared beside him. Steve and Evie, I thought. "Who the hell is this?'

Okay, so not all the Greasers were ten's.

"It's Debbie Wilson, man," Soda said to his friend as he and his girlfriend sat down beside them. "It's Danny's sister."

"What's she doin' here?"

I looked at him. "Steve, right?" I looked at the girl. "And Evie?"

The girl smiled politely. I didn't know pretty girls could be nice. "Yeah."

"You guys look great together," I told her, knowing, as a girl, she'd appreciate something like that.

She smiled and leaned on the table, getting closer to me. "Oh, my god, you're adorable. How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

She laughed. "Fucking Two-bit and his girls."

My eyes widened. She had a mouth on her. I quickly shook that face, not seeing that reaction from anyone else at the table. "Uh, so how long have you two been together?"

Evie smiled, her arm tightening around her boyfriend's shoulders. "Just about three years."

"Wow."

"What about you and Two-bit? Are you official or -"

"We're not -" I shook my head and laughed, blushing for the second time that night. "Two-bit and I aren't like that," I said quickly. "No, I'm kind of with this other guy."

Her eyebrows rose and she gave me a suggestive look. Her dark eyes seemed so mischievous. "Who's this other guy?"

"His name's Scott," I said, already not wanting to talk about my relationship with Scott. "He's just someone that I go out with sometimes."

A hand landed on my shoulder and soon it was a whole arm. Two-bit sat grabbed the chair and sat down close to me, arm around my shoulder. He put a beer down in front of me. "I would've been waiting longer for two. Sorry, baby."

I grabbed the beer and rested it in my lap, no intention of actually drinking it, though I felt bad that Two-bit spent money on it. "That's alright, Two."

Two-bit took a sip of his beer and then rested it against on my thigh. It was cold and I guess that was why he didn't want it on him. "So, what is goin' on? What's the plan for tonight?"

Soda shrugged, pulling the cigarette from behind his ear. "Just bum around here was mine."

"Same," Evie said.

Two-bit looked at me. "You cool with that, baby?"

Did I want to spend the rest of my night with people I didn't really know, at a bar I didn't really like, on the opposite side of Tulsa that I should've been on. Honestly? Yeah, I did. They seemed like cool people. And maybe the sweaty bar was growing on me.

"Yeah." I nodded, bringing the beer to my lips. "I'm cool with it."

* * *

The week went by quickly and Saturday was here before I knew it. I was sliding on a fitting, long sleeved, beautiful dress my aunt had gotten me a couple of years ago. It showed off my body, very unlike the clothes I usually wore. It was a nice colour too.

My hair was done up nice and I put on the only makeup I knew how - lipstick. To my mother, makeup wasn't needed, but then again, neither was shellfish or shrimp. She was weird in her Catholic ways and I wouldn't have been surprised at all if she told me to put an ugly cardigan over the dress I had on.

I sighed as I looked in the mirror, grabbing my purse, putting on some nice shoes and walking out of my room. I made it to the living room and my mother and brother turned to me.

"Holy shit," Danny said, confusion on his face.

Mother slapped the back of his head. "Enough of that, Daniel." She looked at me, eyeing me up and down. "Put on a sweater."

I nodded, going back to my room and grabbing a cardigan. I walked back out, sliding it on. "Okay, I'm going now."

"You know the rules," my mother reminded me, pushing her glasses up her nose and turning back to the TV.

I nodded, glancing at Danny. "I'll see you guys later."

"Have fun," Danny said unenthusiastically. He couldn't care less about a Soc party. He could've come with me, but he said he'd rather stay home.

I walked outside, taking off the cardigan and holding it in my hand. I got into Scott's car, not even getting a second glance until I coughed awkwardly. "How do I look?"

He didn't smile until his eyes landed on my chest. He looked back up into my eyes, smirking now. "Babe, you look great." He put his arm over the seat and gestured with his fingers for me to get closer to him. "Come here."

I scooted closer, his lips immediately going to my neck. I laughed, pushing lightly against his chest. "We can't, Scott, we need to get to the party."

Scott's head came out of my neck and he nodded. "You're right." He rubbed my cheek with his thumb, giving me a lustful look. "After the party."

I just nodded, not wanting to argue about it. "Okay."

We arrived at the party fashionably late. Her nice house had no one in the front, but the inside of the house was packed with people I had never met before. All of them were dressed very fancy and had some liquid in a fancy glass cup in their hands. The party continued through the house, the glass-sliding doors open to the backyard and pool area. Nobody was swimming because it would've been a little too cold, it being January and all, but people still stood around it.

"Scotty!"

One of Scott's friends bumped into my to get to Scott, spilling his cold drink on the front of my dress. He didn't notice, as he just looked at Scott. "Dude, there is some serious stuff in the back."

"No, man, I can't tonight," Scott told him.

"Come on, man, how long has it been since you've had a good hit."

I didn't want to hear about the drugs, so I looked at the both of them and then down at my dress. "I'm going to go get a washcloth." They both ignored me and I walked over to the kitchen, getting a washcloth and rubbing it on my dress, nothing really happening.

Once I did all I could do, I grabbed some punch from the snacks table.

"Oh, my god, Debbie!" Macy yelled excitedly, surprising me with a big hug. She pulled back quickly, looking down at the front of my dress. "Oh, boy."

I shrugged awkwardly. "I'm sorry, I just -"

"Oh, honey, no, it's fine," Macy said quickly. She smiled a pretty girl smile and put her arm around my back, but she barely touched me. "Let's go outside. It's less crowded there."

"Happy birthday, by the way," I said kindly, trying to give her my best smile.

"Oh, thank you," Macy said, just like she had already said that a million times that night. "So I saw you and your mom at church last Sunday. I saw that she was introducing you to Mathew Bright."

I nodded, remembering the awkward boy. "Yeah, what about it?"

"He's very cute," Macy said, slightly suggestive.

I chuckled, gesturing to where Scott was standing across the room. "Macy, you know I'm with Scott."

"Yeah, but it's not official."

"I mean, no, I guess not."

Macy smiled with satisfaction. "Right, so Mathew Bright was looking at you in the kind of way and I just think you'd be _such_ a good match!"

I nodded and pretended to agree. "Yeah, sure."

"I mean, really, Debbie, how long are you and Scott going to last? You're two very different people."

I wasn't mad because she took a jab at me and Scott. I was mad because she continuously pointed out that I wasn't a part of their little group. She loved to watch my face when she mentioned that the seams on my mother's jacket were coming apart of that I didn't have the nicest and newest shoes. She loved to be rude to me and I was getting sick of it.

"Macy," I started, stepping away from her, careful not to get too close to the pool. "Scott chose me, not you, okay? I'm sorry, but I'm not going to hand him over just because you want him."

She seemed shocked by my sticking up for me, but she hid it well. She smiled in a way that I didn't like. "I think I have something that can help with the stain on your dress." She didn't give me a chance to answer before she pushed harshly on my shoulder.

I fell backward, gasping just as I fell into the pool. I swallowed the chlorinated water and clawed for the top of the pool as I felt the coldness hit me. I resurfaced, coughing and struggling for breath as I heard wild laughter from all around.

"I saw you and Two-bit Mathews hanging out together." Macy was standing there in her heels, arms crossed, smirk on her face. "There's no Greaser girls allowed." She looked at some muscular man next to her. "Take this trash out."

I was still struggling to breathe as someone grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the pool. I was wiping my eyes as I was rushed through the house. I felt the chilled air again when we went through the front door. The person holding me pushed me. I didn't have time to catch my footing and I fell, resulting in scraped elbows and knees.

The worst part wasn't that I was drenched in water or the stinging on my body, it was the laughter that was so loud, I could hear it out in the front.

I willed myself to stand, unbelieving of what had just happened. I took a step, feeling the pain in my ankle. I started to cry. I was in pain and I was embarrassed and I just wanted to go home.

I was walking/limping down the nicely paved sidewalk when I heard the door slam behind me. "Debbie!"

I turned around, the tears falling down my cheeks. "What?"

Scott grabbed my shoulders. "What happened, babe?"

I sobbed, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Macy pushed me in the pool."

"Oh, babe," Scott said in a sympathetic voice. He must've really wanted to get laid if he was putting up with me in my state. "I'm sorry. Come back inside and we'll get you cleaned up."

I shook my head. "I can't go back in there."

"Why not?"

Did I want to spend the rest of my night with people I didn't really know, in a house I didn't really like, on the opposite side of Tulsa that I wanted been on. Honestly? No, I didn't. That was the absolute last thing I wanted to do.

I looked him in the eyes. "I don't belong in there, Scott. Those are you friends, not mine."

"Babe, come on," he tugged on my arm roughly, making sure I couldn't walk away. "Let's go somewhere else, then."

"No," I said through my cries, pushing him away. "Go. I'll find my way home."

"Deb -"

"Go!"

"Fine," he said, suddenly in a bad mood. He spun around, calling me a name under his breath as he walked back inside the house.

I walked down the sidewalk and made my way to the nearest payphone, which was twenty minutes away. I put in the only change I had in my small, soaked purse and dialled a number I didn't even know how I knew.

 _"Hello?"_ The music was playing loudly in the background and the person who answered didn't sound happy about it.

"Is Two-bit Mathews there by any chance?" I asked, holding off my crying for all of three seconds. And then I started to cry again.

 _"Oh,"_ the guy said. _"Uh, yeah, hold on."_

Their was a sound like shuffling around. There was incoherent chatter and then someone breathed into the phone, and then the glorious sound of his voice game through.

 _"Hello?"_

"Two-bit, it's Debbie," I managed to say through a sob.

 _"Hey, hey,"_ he said softly. _"What's going on?"_

I cried, leaning against the payphone. "Can you come pick me up?"

 _"Where are you?"_

"I don't know exactly, but I can meet you at a diner called Jax," I said, sniffling and trying to think. "Is that okay?"

 _"I'm coming right now,"_ Two-bit said frantically, hanging up the phone right after that.

I hung up the phone, taking off my shoes and limping my way to Jax. It must've took fifteen minutes or so and I was so thankful when I saw the sign, and even more thankful when I saw Two-bit's car and then Two-bit leaning against the car, looking around.

I walked a little faster, cringing at the feeling of my ankle. "Two-bit!" I waved.

He took one look at me. "What the fu -"

"Two," I said desperately, feeling my knees shake.

He ran toward, putting one arm around my back and the other underneath my legs. He picked me up like it was effortless, carrying me over to his car and sitting me sideways in the front seat. He kneeled in front of my, both hands on my legs. "What the hell happened?"

I pouted, just trying not to cry. "I went to Macy's birthday party and she pushed me into the pool and then -" I cried, putting a hand over my mouth. "And then she threw me out in front of everyone."

"Oh, baby." He rubbed my knees.

I seethed, pushing his hands away. "Ah."

Two-bit pushed my dress up, looking at my scraped up knees. "Macy did this?" he asked me, looking surprised.

"No, one of her guy friends," I informed him, wiping the tears from my face.

"And you're ankle?"

"I think I just twisted it," I said dismissively, not wanting it to be a big deal. "It'll be fine."

Two-bit grabbed me under my arms and pulled me up to him. I stood on my foot that didn't hurt and wrapped my arms around. He put his chin on top of my head, wrapping his arms around me tightly. He must've not cared that I was getting the front of him wet. "Why do you hang out with these people?"

I sighed into his warm and inviting chest. "I don't know." I closed my eyes, feeling tired. "I don't want to go home. Can I just sleep your car or something?"

Two-bit's chest vibrated. "If you think I'm gonna say no to you after the night you've had, you're crazy."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"Not that I would've said no anyway."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _The Outsiders_

* * *

5

I didn't go to Church the day after the party incident. I told my mother I was sick and she let it be. Really, I just laid in bed for most of the day and then had dinner and did my chores and just as I was going to go to bed, Danny popped into my room.

"Come on, we're going out."

I sighed. "Danny -"

"After your shit night last night, we're going out," he said, very determined. He walked over to me, throwing the covers off of me, revealing me in my pyjama glory. "Get dressed, Debs, seriously."

"What if I don't want to?"

Danny looked me in the eyes and he started to smile. "I'm gonna show you what a real night of fun looks like."

The night of fun, no surprise, was at Buck's bar. When I walked inside, Two-bit, Evie, Sodapop, Steve, and Pony were sitting around one table, each with a beer in front of them. They had ripped pieces of paper on their foreheads with words on them.

I walked up to the table, touching Two's shoulder. "Hey."

"Hey!" Two-bit smiled, widely, pulling me onto his lap. "How're you doin', baby?"

I shrugged. "I'm okay."

"Heard you had a shit day yesterday," Evie said to me, giving me a look of soft pity. "Here." She handed over her drink with a smirk. "Take this. Steve and I are gonna go dancin'."

I took her beer and took a long sip as Danny Steve and Evie's one seat they were sharing. I saw Danny's eyes widen at me. "Jesus Christ -"

"Our Lord and saviour," I mumbled, pointing at him.

Danny laughed, grabbing Steve's left behind beer. "You're already feelin' better, aren't ya?"

I smiled and nodded. I really was.

"Alright," Two-bit said, pressing something - a piece of paper on my forehead. "We're playin' who am I. You know how to play?"

I nodded, glancing back at him. "Of course. I would play time game all the time as a kid."

"Ha-ha, but this version, Debbie -" Soda laughed, making me look at him. "Is the drinking version."

I laughed, nodding my head. "Alright, let's play."

Every time someone got something wrong - which was a lot - they drank. By the middle of the game, we were the loudest people in the bar, giving a dramatic "Oh!" every tome someone got their guess wrong. Spoiler alert, I was a sink, Two was a shoe, Soda was a piece of toast, Pony was a hammer and Danny was a cow. We all eventually got it, each one of us in our special state of intoxicated.

The second the couches cleared up, we hopped on them. I was on the end, Two-bit beside me and Danny beside him. On the opposite couch was Pony, Soda and Steve and Evie - Evie on Steve's lap of course.

And we were laughing about something.

The laughter died down and Danny loudly said, "Wait, wait, was that the same night you tried to get with _both_ of those girls?"

Soda shrugged, red on his cheeks. "How was I supposed to know they were sisters?"

I laughed, getting nudged by Two in his laughter.

"Didn't you say that was the best kiss of your life?" Two asked once he stopped laughing so hard.

"Oh, yeah," Soda said, a dreamy look coming onto his face.

"Speaking of kisses," Evie said in a tone I could only say was a type of enthusiasm. She put a beer bottle down on the table that was between the two couches. She put it on it's side and spun it. "How about a little game of spin the bottle?"

Everyone except me "Oo'd" and I suspected that they had done this before already.

"Alright, who's up first?" Evie said, looking around at all of us.

"Me," Steve said, a confident smile on his face as he reached forward and spun the bottle. Whether it was skill or pure luck, it landed on his own self, or Evie if you're Evie or Steve. He turned to Evie. "Come here, baby."

They kissed - not like we hadn't seen it before.

"Alright, alright -" Soda hit them and laughed. "Go Evie."

Evie smirked, reaching down and spinning the bottle. It spun and spun and spun and landed directly on me. Her eyes fell on me and I shook my head, leaning away.

"Evie -"

She launched forward, grabbing my face and pressing her lips against mine. Instead of a peck, she made out with me for a solid three seconds. When her tongue touched my lip, I pulled away, laughter coming out of my mouth.

Evie bowed and everyone in the couch area laughed. "Thank you, thank you."

I laughed, wiping my mouth. "Gosh, Evie, you're a good kisser."

She winked at me. "I know. Your turn!"

I looked down at the bottle, shaking my head. "Oh, I think one kiss is enough." But the egging on from every one of my friends prompted me to grip to bottle, flick my wrist and spin it. I watched it slow down and the tip of the bottle point directly and unmistakably at Two-bit Mathews.

"Whoa!" Soda yelled excitedly. "I can't wait to see this!"

I looked down, blushing. I felt Two-bit's hand grab my face and I barely had time to react before I saw how close his face was. My eyes closed automatically when his lips pressed against mine. His bottom lip was between mine, but that changed soon as he tilted his head and kissed more passionately. I didn't really know what I was doing. It wasn't like Scott kissed me like that. And when my tongue touched his, Two-bit pulled away, already facing forward again.

Two-bit clapped loudly, smiled widely and reached for the bottle. "My turn!"

My mouth still open, eyes slightly widened, I watched his spin the bottle.

"Excuse me." Everyone's eyes turned to two very pretty girls. One was on the younger side and staring at my little brother while the other one was probably a year or two older than I was, a low-cut shirt on and a flirty smile on her face. "We're new to town and you guys look like you're having some fun. Mind if we join?"

"Not at all," Two-bit said, and I found myself glaring at the back of his head.

Danny stood quickly holding out his hand. "Only for a dance."

The younger girl took his hand and smiled. "Of course."

They walked away and the other girl sat down next to Two-bit. "My name's Clara."

"What a pretty name," Two-bit said, in a tone I had never heard from him before. "I'm Two-bit." He went around the table. "Sodapop, Evie, Steve." He pointed to me, smiling. "And my friend Debbie."

I waved. "Hi."

She smiled and I didn't like how beautiful she was. "Hi." And nice too. "What're you guys playing?"

"Spin the bottle," Soda told her.

She smiled wider. "And whose turn is it?"

"Mine," Two-bit said quickly, spinning the bottle.

Please don't land on Clara. Please don't land on Clara. Please don't land on Clara.

It landed on Clara.

I stood quickly. "I'm gonna use the bathroom." I said it mostly to Two-bit, but he must've not heard. He leaned toward the girl, grabbing her face and gave her a nice, long kiss.

I felt sick.

All the beers I had started to come up through my throat and I ran outside, hand over my mouth. I gagged, but I stayed strong. I swallowed whatever was about to come up and I sighed, pushing my sweaty hair from my face.

I didn't want to go back inside. I couldn't look Two-bit in the eyes after that.

I ended up finding my way home, paying very close attention to street signs and things I recognized from the walk over. It must've taken about thirty or so minutes to get home and when I did, I was more than surprised of what I found.

Scott's car was in front, Scott himself walking up the front steps of my porch.

"Scott?"

He spun around, surprised look mimicking mine. "Wha -" He pointed to the house and then at me. "Why aren't you home?"

"I went out," I said obviously.

"Since when do you go out?"

I scoffed, looking at him. "Do you need something?"

Scott sighed, walked down the steps and walked toward me until he was a couple feet away. "Look, I'm sorry about last night. Macy can be mean when she's mad at you."

I crossed my arms. "A little?"

Scott got closer. "I miss you." He got even closer, putting a soft and loving hand on my torso, pulling me closer. "What do you say we go to Jax, huh? Get some late-night chocolate shakes?"

The sting of rejection that I felt from Two-bit was slowly soothing the longer Scott looked at me.

I nodded. "Okay." I thought for a second. "But you need to promise me something."

"And what would that be?"

What Macy said really bothered me and I wanted her to know that Scott really liked. Or at least that he really tried to pretend he did.

"Promise me that you're gonna ask me to go steady eventually."

I was prepared for that. I hadn't pushed it because I didn't know if I even liked Scott. I also didn't push it because I was confused about where I was with Two-bit. After tonight, I was pretty sure we were no more than friends.

Scott smirked, sliding his arm around my waist. "Eventually? Go steady with me tonight. Right now, Debbie."

I grabbed his face and pulled it down to me, the alcohol still in me. I kissed him like Two-bit had kissed me, but when my tongue touched his, he didn't pull away. He made a noise of surprise and quickly pushed me up against the car, hands roaming free.

I pulled away, breathing out heavily. "Yeah, okay, I'll go steady with you."

Scott smiled, looking down at me. "Debbie," he said in surprise, seeming to be nothing but happy. "I might love you."

I chuckled, pushing him away. "Shut up."

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a hangover. My mom wasn't home and I realized that I was almost an adult who could make the occasional adult decision.

I wasn't feeling up to school, so I didn't go. It was as simple as that, though I hated myself a little bit for it.

I spent the entire morning in front of the TV before I started doing chores and more chores. I would need some weight on my side of the scale for when my mom came home and grounded me. If I had done all the chores, maybe it wouldn't have been for as long.

The phone rang three times while I was vacuuming. I heard it, but I figured anyone calling during the day was calling for my mother and I didn't feel like taking any messages.

"Debbie!"

I gasped, the assumption that I was home alone shattering. I turned off the vacuum. "Danny?"

Danny appeared in the hallway, hair disheveled and only in his boxers. "Why are you being so damn loud?"

"Why aren't you at school?"

"Why aren't _you_?" he countered.

I sighed, rubbing my face and leaning against the breakfast table. "I'm not feeling well."

Danny smirked. "Hungover?"

"Yeah."

The phone rang again.

Danny walked over to it and picked it up. "Wilson residence." He smiled. "Oh, hey, man. Shut up." He leaned against the wall. "You workin'? Nice." He laughed, eyes falling onto me. "Yeah, she's here."

My eyes widened and I gave him a look. "Who is it?"

Danny held it out to me. "It's Two-bit."

I ran over to him, grabbing the phone and hanging it up on the wall faster than I ever had before. I breathed out, watching the phone for a couple seconds before looking at Danny. "What?"

Danny's brows furrowed. "What the hell, Debbie?"

I sighed. "I just don't want to talk to him right now."

"Is this about last night?"

"What about it?"

"How you made out?"

"That's not it," I said, and it honestly wasn't. I loved kissing him and I didn't feel particularly weird about it.

"Is it because he kissed that other girl?" Danny started to smirk, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl.

I glared at him, imagining that he thought he knew everything in the world. "You wouldn't understand."

"I know what jealousy looks like, Deb."

"Who said I was jealous?"

"You didn't have to." Danny chuckled.

"Well, I'm not," I insisted angrily, grabbing the vacuum again. "Scott asked me to go steady with him last night."

"What?" Danny said in shock, mouth full of apple.

"Chew your food," I told him, waiting for him to do exactly that.

"When?"

"After I left Buck's."

"And you said yes?"

"Yes."

Danny looked confused and annoyed. "Why?"

"Because I like Scott," I said to him, ready to get back to my chores.

"Bullshit!"

I gasped. "Danny!"

He shook his head, walking around me and back down the hall. "I'm not telling Two-bit for you. You'll have to do that yourself."

I turned the vacuum back on, finishing up with the living room. Danny came out of the hallway in some clothes and walked out of the house with no explanation. I put the vacuum back into the closet when I was done and I went to the sink to get the dishes done from my breakfast earlier. After I finished that, I went to the bathroom to put some cream on my elbows and knees.

I flexed my ankle to feel a little bit of pain. It was lingering longer than I thought, but it was definitely not as bad as it was Saturday night.

When I heard a knock at the door, I walked out to the living room and looked through the peephole in the door. When I saw that it was Two-bit, I backed away from the door, tiptoeing to the hallway.

"Debbie!" He banged on the door. "Debbie, baby, come on! You wanna tell me why you're avoiding me? Baby, come on! I know you're in there!"

I sighed, leaning against the wall. I stayed around the corner of the hallway when I yelled, "I'm just not feeling well!"

"You hung up on me!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Open the door!"

I still couldn't look him in the eyes.

"No!"

"I'm not leaving until I see you!"

I groaned, rolling my eyes at his stubbornness. "I'll come see you at work tomorrow, okay? I - I'll drop by after school."

Two-bit was quiet for a second and then he said, "Fine."

I heard his footsteps leave the house and then I heard a car start.

I didn't want to hurt Two-bit. And I did want to see him. But I didn't want to look him in the eyes and all I would see was him and that beautiful girl at the bar. I didn't want that to be what I saw every time I looked at him, because that was what happened at the mere thought of hm.

I was scared.

But I wanted Two-bit in my life.

Needed was more like it.

* * *

I sighed as Scott's car pulled up across the street from the DX. "Thanks for the ride." I undid my seatbelt, reaching for the door handle.

Scott reached over and grabbed the door, pulling it closed. "Who is this friend you're visitin'?"

"Just someone I need to talk to."

"Who?"

I looked at Scott. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because you're _my_ girl and no girl of mine is gonna be seen with a grease." He looked around at streets. "You do know this is Greaser territory, don't you?"

"Oh?" I played dumb, sliding across the seat and touching his chest. "Well, I won't be long, but you don't have to wait for me."

Scott turned to me, his nose touching mine. "Okay." He leaned forward, pressing his lips on mine. He pulled my body against his, the feverishness of his kiss increasing more and more by the second.

I slid away, opening the door. "Bye!"

"Okay -"

I ran across the street, waving to Scott and waiting there to make sure that he left before I turned around and walked inside. I saw Soda and I smiled. "Hey, Soda."

He smiled too. "Hey, Deb, what's goin' on?"

"Do you know where Two-bit is?"

Soda chuckled, gesturing to the office at the back. "He's taking a nap back there."

I smiled, thinking of how Two-bit Two-bit could actually get. I hopped over the counter and walked past him. "Thanks." I walked around the cars and Steve tucked under one. I kept walking until I reached the door to the office at the end of the hallway. I opened the door, seeing Two-bit's sleeping figure.

He was sitting upright in the cushioned chair, his neck cranked uncomfortably over the back of it, mouth open.

I laughed, walking to the front of him and tapping his chest lightly. "Two." I pressed my palm against his chest, rubbing it soothingly. "Two-bit."

"Mm."

I smiled. "Two, it's me, Debbie."

His head came up slowly, brows furrowed. When he saw my face, he started to smile. "Baby."

I smiled too, missing that. "Hi."

He stood, wrapping his arms around me. His body was warm and his arms were strong. "I missed my dose of Debbie yesterday."

I laughed, hugging him back. "It was just one day, Two-bit."

He let go of me, sitting back down. His face turned serious. "What was goin' on yesterday?"

I sighed, sitting on top of the desk. "I was just feeling off that was all."

"And what about the night before?" He looked at me with little concern. "You just disappeared right in the middle of spin the bottle."

"Yeah, I - I went home," I said, not wanting to think about that night at all.

"Oh." Two-bit rolled on the chair until he was in front of me. His hands came to the sides of my legs, resting there as he looked up at me. "How's your scrapes?"

"Better."

"And ankle?"

"Almost healed."

"Good." Two-bit smirked. "Cause we're going to the movies tonight, but I think the fuzz are catchin' on. We might need to make a run for it."

I gave him a look that I didn't meant to be sad, but it probably ended up looking that way. "Two..."

"What?" he asked, not a good look on his face.

"I'm going out tonight."

He chuckled. "With who?"

"Scott."

His smile dropped. "Why?"

It hurt me to say it aloud to him, but I had to do it. "Scott and I are going steady now."

Two-bit looked be in the eyes as he stood. His eyes passed mine and he was looking down at me. "He asked you to go steady?"

"Yeah."

"And you said yes?"

"Yes." I offered up a small smile, feeling worse about it than I thought I would've. "But it doesn't mean we can't hangout or anything. I still want to do stuff with you."

Two-bit nodded. "'Course."

I nodded awkwardly, hopping off the counter, my body brushing against his as I moved away. "Right, so I'll call you later."

"Okay."

"'Kay. Bye."

"Later, baby."

I had that same sickening feeling in my stomach. Something wasn't right.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _The Outsiders_

* * *

6

I had never celebrated Valentine's Day. I never had a reason to. February 14th never had any significance to me, so when Scott called me up early that Sunday morning and asked me what time I wanted him to pick him up, I was surprised.

"To do what?"

 _"Babe..."_ Scott laughed on the other line. _"It's Valentine's Day."_

I laughed off the embarrassment. "Oh. Yeah, uh, anytime after 4 is fine."

"I'll pick you up at 6, okay? I've got something planned for dinner. And, Debbie?"

"Yeah?"

"Wear that dress you wore to that party."

"Why?" I asked quickly. That dress represented such an awful night for me. I never wanted to put it on ever again. When I got home after Macy's party, I washed it and put it in the back of my closet, forgetting that it was even there.

"Because I like the way it looks on you. Why else?"

He hung up after that.

I went to church with my mother and then when I got home, I pulled that awful dress out from the back of my closet and put it on. I walked past the mirror without looking in it and I went straight to my vanity, to fix my hair.

Scott was very confusing. He had moments where he would almost completely ignore me and then he would be all over me. Depending on what mood he was in, his affections varied. I was good with being ignored. It was the being all over me that had me wanting to escape.

I was twisting parts of my hair out of my face and I found myself wishing the night was already over.

Scott picked up forty minutes late - not unusual - and he drove me all the way up the side of a mountain. I recognized it as the first night he took my into the backseat of his car.

There still wasn't enough light - no streetlights or anything, except for the headlights on the car. It was 7:30 at night by the time we reached the top. I was starving, but I couldn't see how we could eat all the way up on the hill.

I got out of the car and walked around to the front. "What are we doing up here?"

Scott walked to the back of his car, opening the trunk and pulling out a picnic basket. He smirked, also grabbing and thick blanket. "Happy Valentine's Day."

I smiled. "Scott." I was surprised. Something genuinely romantic and sweet was the last thing I expected from Scott. "Wow."

He handed me the basket and he laid out the blanket on the more grassy part of the landing we were on. He sat down on it, patting the area beside him. "Sit down, babe."

I sat down beside him, putting the basket in between us. I opened up the basket, feeling my stomach contract. I reached and grabbed the cup of grapes. "This is really very sweet, Scott."

"Do I get something in return?"

I looked up at him and his expression. He was looking at me with determined eyes, a smirk on his lips. He was staring at me like he always did when we were alone. I hated that look. "Of course." I leaned forward and kissed him briefly. When I leaned away, I smiled. "Let's eat!"

We ate all the food that was in the basket, which wasn't very much. The sun was slowly going down and it was getting a little chilly. Scott gave me the jacket he was wearing and we were laying down on the blanket, looking up at the sky and waiting for the stars.

Scott's arm was acting as a pillow for my neck and our bodies were pushed together. Scott was silent almost the entire time. I was almost sure he was asleep.

"What are you wearing under your dress?"

He was definitely not asleep.

I chuckled, nervousness coming to me for the first time that entire night. "What?"

Scott moved so that he was sitting up on an elbow. He looked down at my. "What kind of underwear do you have on?"

I looked him in the eyes, searching for some sort of sign that he was joking. When I saw that he wasn't, I sat up on the backs on my arms, facing getting slightly closer to his. "Normal underwear, Scott."

Scott smirked. His hand reached up and grabbed the fabric that was sliding off my shoulders. "Can I see?" He pulled it down, making me suck in a nervous breath. He kissed me and moved to hover over me.

I wanted to give Scott what he wanted - I really did. I felt awful that I had been dragging him along for a couple months and I still hadn't given him the one thing more than anything. But every time Scott set his intentions, I got nervous enough to throw up. I started to sweat and panic. I hated every second that his hand travelled up my thigh or pulled on shirt.

Valentine's was no exception.

He yanked harshly on my dress, pulling the fabric off my other shoulder. He pulled the dress down to my waist, his lips detaching from me to look at my chest.

I reached up and covered my bra. "Scott, I'm not ready for this."

He tried to smile soothingly, but it was unsettling more than anything. He grabbed my arms and pulled them away from me. "Come on, Debbie. It's Valentine's Day. I did all of this for you." His hand moved to my chest and he seemed to be enjoying himself.

I closed my eyes, trying hard to see if I could manage to sit through it. I quickly pushed him away, knowing my answer, and he landed on his back beside me. I pulled my dress up quickly and I put my arm around myself. "Thank you for everything tonight, Scott, but I'm not ready to do that."

Just like when he brought me up to the same spot a couple of months ago, when he realized he was getting it from me, he turned to a sour mood. He told me to get in the car and he angrily packed everything up.

The ride down was silent and awkward. The ride home just as much so.

"I'm sorry," I said to him, breaking the silence.

Scott huffed. "I don't know why I go out with you. You never wanna do anything fun!"

I pretended not to be hurt as I scooted closer to him. "I really am sorry." I did feel bad and I felt like I needed to give him something if I wanted to keep him. He was going to break things off with if I didn't step up.

I didn't know why I wanted to stay with Scott. Us breaking up wouldn't be the worse thing. But I liked being apart of the Soc group, despite the glares I got from Mandy. I like being pretty enough for one of the most popular and rich kids in the whole school. I liked how much my mother liked him. And I liked how much Two-bit seemed to hate him.

Needless to say, I was still a little bitter about Two-bit kissing that other girl.

I rubbed Scott's chest and timidly kissed his neck.

Scott glanced at me, smirk returning to his face. "Should I take a loop around the block?"

"Yeah." I nodded, figuring I could push myself to satisfy him for a total of five minutes without taking an of our clothes off.

Five minutes later and I was running into my house. I closed the door quietly and went to the kitchen to get something to eat, but when I turned to corner of the living room, I screamed.

My mother was sitting at the dining room table, hair disheveled, robe on, glass of what looked like bourbon in front of her and half a cigarette in between his small fingers. She looked over at me, her tired eyes staring. "I thought you were going to be later."

I had never seen my mother smoke before. And I had only seen her drink once.

I walked toward the fridge to get a glass of juice. "Uh, no, we finished a little earlier than I thought."

"Hm."

I bravely said, "I didn't know you smoked."

She pulled a pack out of the pocket of her robe and held it up. "Always have, honey."

I walked toward the table and sat down across from her. "Where did you get the bourbon?"

"Top cupboard of the shelf you and your brother never go in," she said, laughing a little. She reached for the glass. "God's secret."

I nodded awkwardly, ready to stand. "Well -"

My mother put her hand over mine, the look on her face desperate. "Wait." When I was sat in the chair full she said, "You and Scott are together, right?"

"Yes."

"A nice Catholic boy?"

"Yes, mother."

She laughed, leaning back in her chair and shaking her head. "Oh, goodness." She put the cigarette close to her lips. "Do you really like him?"

I watched her take a long drag and I waited until my shock subsided until I answered her. "I guess."

"You know, before I met your father, I was so in love with this boy that was not at all right for me." She looked past me, starting to smile. "He was in and out of jail, too old for me, and an Atheist. When my mother caught us together, she slapped me and told me that life wasn't about being happy, it was about being good."

This was the most my mother and I had ever talked, so I leaned forward, interested in what she was saying. "What happened?"

My mother shrugged. "I cut all ties from him. I was heart broken and so was he. My mother introduced me to your father and I knew that I was being good. I married him because he was a nice, Catholic boy, and I had kids with him because that was what you're supposed to do." She shook her head, scoffing. "I wasn't happy one second in that marriage."

I nodded. "I know."

She looked me in the eyes, unrecognizable. "Are you dating Scott because it's what I want?"

I looked at her intensely, debating on whether I was going to lie, but then I remember what she always used to tell me. An honest girl is a good girl. I nodded. "Somewhat."

"Do you want to be with someone else?"

I sighed, not wanting to think of any of it. "Maybe, I don't know."

She pointed at me. "Don't do what I did, Debbie. Don't turn into me, because then you turn into -" She gestured to herself, her eyes fluttering. "This." She sighed, slowly putting her head down on the table. "And you don't want to be like me."

I watched her for a minute. When she didn't say anything else, I took the cigarette from her and stomped it out in our backyard. I took her glass of bourbon and dumped the little that was left into the sink. I washed the cup and put it away. I grabbed a pillow from the couch and put it under her head.

I thought my mother was happy with who she was. I thought she was comfortable with the way her life turned out, but she wasn't at all. And all because she didn't choose the right person.

I wanted to slap myself. I didn't want to think too far into it because I would start making some stupid decisions.

Scott was good for me, or at least he was...for me. Two-bit was going to hurt me if I was with him. I saw the way he looked at other girls and I knew the way it made me feel. Scott did the same thing, but it didn't have nearly the same effect.

I sighed heavily, making my way to my bedroom.

I was too tired to think about it anymore.

I was asleep almost as fast as my mother.

* * *

May 4th. I wrote that on the top corner of my page, my name on the other side.

I could feel the burning glare on the back of my head. She wanted me to disappear. She didn't have to say it because I could _feel_ it. I could feel the burn on the back of my head in the History classroom.

I was unbelievably thankful when the bell rang.

I nearly ran out of the classroom, going straight for my locker. I opened it, a piece of paper delicately falling down to the ground. I leaned down and picked it up, unfolding it and reading it.

 _Everyone's life would be better if you weren't alive_

 _xoxo_

I looked around the hallway, seeing Mandy and her friends laughing at me. I quickly looked away, ripping it in half and stuffing it into my bag. I closed my locker and starting walking out of the school.

Scott's body barrelled into mine, knocking me down.

I seethed, sitting up and reaching for my books.

He looked down at me. "Hurry up and pick your shit up, Debbie, we've got places to go."

"I told you, I work today."

I had gotten a job at Jax. I didn't really need the money. I didn't buy anything for myself, really. I never went out to eat and I never went shopping. I had a little money from babysitting when I was younger, but I only did that to get out of my house. Maybe it was the same thing. It gave me some time of not being home and time away from Scott.

"Alright." Scott turned, walking out of the school with his friends.

I picked up my books and walked out of the school, covering my eyes from the sun as I crossed the street. I ran all the way to work, knowing I would be later otherwise. I was counting on Scott as a ride, but knew that it was a slim chance he'd offer.

"You're late," my boss told me as I ran inside the back door of the diner.

I focused on grabbing my outfit from my cubby hole. "I know." I shoved my bag and books inside the cubby and then I ran to the bathroom, slipping on the tight, pale yellow dress. I came out of the bathroom, tying the apron around my waist.

"How was your day, kid?"

I looked at my boss, surprised that he was asking. "Fine."

"Make that fantastic." He looked at me, gesturing to the front of the restaurant. "We've got a lot of people today. Put on a smile, unbutton your top button and get out there."

I grabbed a tray, my brows furrowed at him. I waited for him to say something else, but he just gave me intense eyes and gestured for me to get out there. I walked out to the front of the restaurant, notepad at the ready.

I smiled as I walked up to my first table. "Are you guys in the right place?"

Curly smirked, looking me up and down. "I sure am."

I laughed, looking at Ponyboy. "How are you, Pony?"

He shrugged, cigarette in his fingers. "Good."

"You don't seem sure," I said, giving them some menus.

"Two-bit's just in the bathroom," Curly said suddenly, eyes trained on the menu only.

I coughed awkwardly, leaning against the booth. "Don't you guys have a diner closer to where you live?"

"The Dingo," Pony answered.

Curly shrugged. "But Two wanted to come here."

"They have better fries," I heard from behind me. Two-bit's arm came around my shoulders and he smiled. "Hey, baby."

I couldn't help but to also smile. "Two-bit."

He sat down beside Two-bit, hand grazing my leg. "Nice outfit."

I chuckled, smacking him over the head. "Shut up." I pulled the pen out of my apron, clicking it. "Alright, what do you guys want?"

"Burger and fries," Curly said confidently. "And a large Cola."

"Same," Pony said.

Two-bit shrugged. "Same thing for me."

"Great." I nodded, spinning around and walking toward the kitchen.

"But I'm only gonna tip you if we hang out tonight," Two-bit said, standing and following behind me.

I shook my head. "Can't."

"Come on, Debbie," Two-bit said, sinking into the counter dramatically. "I feel like we haven't hung out in forever."

I tried not to smile. "I have a job now, Two-bit."

"Well, book off some days next month. The 15th and 16th. Me, Danny, Steve, Evie and Soda are gonna go out of town to this bar that Evie's cousin owns. We can get free beers. We're gonna spend the night there."

"I don't know..."

Two-bit grabbed my chin and turned my face to face him. "Come on, baby, have some fun."

I slowly started to smile. "Fine."

He smiled widely, cheering loudly and kissing my cheek before running away.

Such a strange person.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _The Outsiders_

* * *

7

 _I've been around for a long, long year_

 _Stole many a man's soul to waste_

Everyone in the car was drunk with the exception of the driver - Soda. Everyone was drunk, including me. And everyone was singing. The radio was cranked so loud, I could barely hear myself singing, but I knew I was.

 _Pleased to meet you_

 _Hope you guess my name_

 _But what's puzzling you_

 _Is the nature of my game_

The Rolling Stones - everyone like 'em.

I screamed the lyrics along with everyone else until the song was over. Everyone laughed loudly, hitting one another. Evie, practically in Steve's lap, along with Soda in the front, yelled, "What do we want?"

"The Big Bar!" everyone yelled back.

"When do we want it?"

"Now!" All of us screamed it at Soda.

Soda laughed, pressing down on the pedal harder. It was getting dark outside and if I had been sober, I would've yelled for him to slow down. But I was too busy dancing in my seat between Two-bit and Danny.

"Alright, what's up next?" Danny said.

The radio was static and then the sound of bass come through the car. My Girl by The Temptations.

Evie screamed, throwing her arms around Steve. "It's our song!" She kissed him and they kissed through basically the whole song.

Two-bit threw his arm around me, interesting smile on his face. He was the most wasted of us all. He put his hand on the side of my face. "I got sunshine on a cloudy day."

I laughed, curling forward, my nose and forehead touching his. I leaned back, dramatically mouthing the lyrics. "When it's cold outside I've got the month of may."

Two-bit leaned back and _scream-_ sang, "I guess you'd say, what can make me feel this way!?" He looked at me, going quiet. "My girl."

I smiled. "Talkin' 'bout my girl." I turned toward Danny, seeing his eyes closed, his head back, smile on his face. "You okay, little brother?"

Danny's eyes opened and he smiled. "Just thinkin' about a girl."

I chuckled, shaking my head. "You're disgusting."

"Me?" Danny pointed to me and then to Evie. "You guys are makin' out, am I supposed to make out with Soda over there?"

Soda's hand reached back. "Come here, baby!"

I laughed loudly, sinking in my seat.

We drank more when we got to The Big Bar. It was two hours from town and a completely different world from downtown Tulsa. The bar was much bigger. And Evie's cousin was much happier to give us free beer than Buck was.

The bar was bigger, the music was better, the light was normal, not red. The vibes were different, and though it was incredible, it wasn't Buck's. Either way, all of us got much too drunk and started dancing.

I was sitting at the bar, getting the last of my drink down my throat when Two-bit grabbed my hand and spun me around, pulling me toward where everyone was dancing.

I shook my head quickly. "No, no, I - I don't - I can't -"

Two-bit laughed, holding my hand and yanking me.. "Jesus, Deb, it's just dancing."

"I don't dance," I said to him.

"I'll show ya."

The Beatles started to play. Twist and Shout, to be exact.

Two-bit pulled me close to him, his hand very low on my back, the other on my hip. "Alright." He pushed against my hips as his moved also. My hips went forward as his went back, but they somehow still touched.

Our breathes were mixed together and our noses rubbed against one another. Dancing was so intimate.

When his hand slid down to my behind, I pushed against his chest. "Two-bit."

He just chuckled, grabbing me again and turning me around. He wrapped his arms around me as he pulled me against is chest. "Come on, baby. Have a little fun." He grabbed my arms and pulled them so that they were up in the air, his hands sliding to my hands and encouraging them to lock behind his neck. "Keep those hips moving," he whispered into my ear, one hand over my ribs and the other on my hip again. His hips would go back and mine would follow, both of our hips doing small circles.

It felt good. I could feel Two-bit's body and it felt good.

I sighed, keeping my hands locked behind his neck. I turned my head, our lips nearly touching.

Two-bit pushed me away gently, showing me his own dance moves, which were very, very bad. He was doing it on purpose and it was making me laugh.

I wanted to badly not to like Two-bit, but he was making it so hard.

I was starting to sweat. I made my way to the door, letting it slam behind me. I walked towards Soda's car and I sat on the the hood. I breathed out, looking up at the stars. I heard the door close and soon enough, Two-bit was sitting beside me.

"How you doin', baby?"

"I'm good."

"Good," Two-bit drawled.

I laughed, leaning back and laying down on the hard windshield of the shitty car. "What a good night."

The stars were beautiful and it was quiet outside. We could still hear the loud music inside, but no one was outside of the car, screaming or yelling or anything. There were no cars on the street in front of us, or people walking around. We were kind of in the middle of nowhere, to be fair.

Two-bit laughed in a goofy way, proving to me that he was absolutely smashed. "Yeah." He glanced at me and then looked up at the sky. "You ever think about us together?"

I laughed to hide my already burning embarrassment. "No."

Yes, of course I had. There was a moment in my life where all I thought about was Two-bit and I together. But I was with Scott.

"Remember when we kissed?"

I looked at him. He was so handsome. "Yeah." I smiled, remembering the moment and how much I had liked it, but also how much it had hurt me. "Yeah, I remember."

Two-bit's face turned toward me. He looked me in my eyes with his drunk ones. "Did you like it?"

I chuckled lightly. "Two-bit, come on."

"I did."

I stopped laughing, looking at his serious face. Both of us leaned forward slowly and Two-bit's lips were on mine. I took a deep breath through my nose, detaching to breathe out through my mouth. "Two-bit, we shouldn't -"

He kissed me again, his hand grabbing the side of my face and holding me there. Our lips fit together, moving feverishly. His arm came around me and pulled me onto his lap. There I was, knees on either side of Two-bit's hips, my arms around his neck, fingers through his hair, Two-bit's hands on my back and butt, gripping each one fairly.

Two-bit was kissing me with more passion and feeling than Scott had ever kissed me with. And I was reciprocating.

His tongue touched my lips and I opened my mouth slightly wider. He squeezed my backside with both of his hands, pushing me onto his body. He groaned loudly, starting to push me off of him. "Get in the car."

I stood and crawled into the back seat backwards, Two-bit crawling in in front of me. His lips attached to mine again before we were fully inside and we moved around awkwardly until the car door closed and we were in a comfortable position.

Two-bit reached for my shirt and I wasn't pushing his hands away. After he pulled it over my head, his hands landed on my chest as his wet lips touched my neck.

Our lower halves were rubbing against each other and I was out of breath. I was getting worked up. I couldn't form a thought in my brain and I was hot and sweaty and excited and turned on.

I moaned, only noticing then how dry my throat was.

Two-bit was moving so fast. He was already unbuttoning my jeans, but he couldn't get them down with just hand. But he could stick that one hand into my jeans, over my underwear.

I gripped his arms, closing my eyes.

Then there was a knock on the window. I gasped at sat up, looking at one of the bartenders and listening to his muffle words through the glass.

"I'm not tryin' to ruin your night, but you guys gotta park somewhere else if you wanna do that."

Two-bit, breathing heavily, gave the guy a nod. He looked down at me. "Let's go somewhere else then."

I, also breathing heavily, looked at him in shock. "I'm with Scott."

Two-bit glanced over my face. "Oh, shit."

"I'm with Scott," I repeated, grabbing my shirt. "And you knew that. _I_ knew that." I started to panic. "Oh, god." I started to feel sick. "Oh, no."

"Debbie -"

I looked at him in my panicked state. "We have to pretend this never happened!"

He grabbed my shoulders and nodded. I didn't know what he was thinking, but he seemed pretty focused on making sure I wouldn't freak out. "Okay, okay. Everything's gonna be fine, baby."

I could feel the breaths start to return to me. "Scott can't know. No one can know. This never happened!"

Two-bit nodded again, helping me sit up. "Okay." He turned my shirt the right side out and handed it to me. "This never happened." He looked at me with less intensity, smiling a little and shrugging. "We're both drunk. We don't know what we're doing."

"Right." I nodded, feeling a little better. But just a little. "So, let's just pretend it never happened."

"Okay."

"Okay."

We stared at each other for a couple seconds and then we both exited the car on opposite sides. We went back into the bar and pretended it never happened. It was easier than I thought, but my head still hurt.

* * *

I felt like half a person. The inside of me was dead. That was what being hungover felt like.

I was sleeping before I was being shaken awake. My eyes opened slowly, seeing Soda in front of me. "What?"

Soda smiled lightly. "You're home."

I rubbed my eyes, sitting up fully and looking at my blue house. "Oh, no." I groaned, leaning over the seat and tapping Danny, who was tucked up against the window, due to Two-bit taking up the entire seat. "Danny."

He stirred slightly, mean look on his face. "Mm."

I pinched his leg. "We're home."

Danny sighed, eyes still closed as he opened the door. He practically fell out, I could see his feet on top of the seat, the rest of his body on the ground. "Ow."

I chuckled, moving to tap Two-bit's leg. "Two."

"Hm?" His face was stuffed into the ripped seat of Soda's car.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Mm."

I smiled, facing Soda again. I slid across the seat and hugged him. "Thanks for this, Soda. I needed this."

Soda hugged me back tightly. "You're welcome, Deb." He patted my back and pushed my lightly. "Now get that slug out of my car."

I laughed, getting out of the car and walking around to where Danny was. I just barely picked him up with the little strength I had. "Jesus Christ, give me the strength the get my brother into the house."

Danny laughed, starting to walk on his own. "You're so much cooler than you were a couple months ago, Deb."

"Well, thank you," I said, patting his back. We walked into the house and I watched Danny barely make it down the hallway. Thank God our mother was already at work.

I walked into the kitchen, ready to fix myself a cup of coffee. When the phone rang, I cringed, picking it up quickly. I put it down on the table, gathering my thoughts for a second and then lifting the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

 _"Shit, Debbie, I've called you at least four times!"_

I pulled the phone away from me ear, waiting until he was done yelling. I put the phone back to my ear when it was silent. "I'm sorry, Scott, I was out - asleep." I cringed. "I was asleep."

 _"Well, we're going out tonight."_

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "Okay? Uh, when?"

 _"Tonight. 6. We'll go to dinner and then a movie."_

"Okay."

 _"Bye, babe."_

"Bye." I hung up the phone slowly, leaning down and placing my elbows on the table. I put my face in my hands, eyes closed and I sighed heavily. I could've fallen asleep right there and then.

I would shower, take a long nap, wake up before my mother got home, and then go out with Scott.

And that was exactly what I did.

We went out for dinner, talking completely and only about him. And then we went to a movie, where we didn't talk at all - which I was very thankful for. And then Scott did that thing he always did; he took me to a secluded place, where things quickly escalated to something I didn't want.

We were laying in the backseat of his car, his sweaty and eager body on top of mine, lips wet, eyes closed.

I pushed his hand away from my upper leg. "Scott..."

He groaned into my neck, lifting his head and looking me in the eyes. "Come on, Debbie. You pull me into the backseat of the car and then you push me away when I go for your skirt. What's your deal?"

My brows furrowed and I started to feel sick. "I'm not ready for this."

His expression didn't change, but the look in his eyes was so different from anything I had ever seen from him. "It doesn't matter what you want," he said in a low voice. "Do you know how much money I've spent on you? It's time for you to pay me back." His pushed my hand away from the zipper at the side of my skirt and zipped it down so hard and so fast I thought he was going to rip it.

I pushed against his chest, feeling the flip in my stomach and the tickle at the back of my throat like I was going to be sick. "Please don't."

He didn't hear me as he continued to yank down my skirt with just one hand, the other holding onto my right shoulder, his elbow pressing against my left one. He was holding me down and taking off my clothes at the same time.

What talent.

I started to panic. "Scott!"

"What?" He looked at me, crazed and angered.

I reached down for my skirt. "I told you I wasn't ready for this."

He stopped my skirt at my knees and held it there. "You're playing mind games with me, Debbie."

My eyes started to water and I felt my throat turn dry. "Can you take me home, please?" A tear fell down my cheek and I couldn't hold back the sob that surfaced as I pled again. "Please."

Scott watched me with indifferent eyes and then he got up of his knees and pulled my skirt up to my waist. "Yeah, I'll take you home."

I nodded, zipping it up the quickest I ever had and getting out of the car. I got into the front seat and did up my seatbelt as he started the car. I fixed my sweater and hair as he pulled off and I didn't say anything for the entire ride. Neither did he.

When I got home, I got out of the car and ran into the house, closing the door and pressing my forehead against it. I put my hand over my mouth to keep quiet as I let myself cry. I used my hands to cover my mouth and my nose as I slid to the ground.

I was just so exhausted. All that panic and worry tired me out. I needed to sleep. I need to shower first, and then I would sleep.

"Debbie?"

I gasped, standing quickly and wiping my eyes. The lights stunned my eyes and I pretended not to be affected. "Yeah?"

Danny's eyes were full of concern as he took a step forward. "What happened?"

I shook my head and offered up a smile. "Nothing."

Danny sighed, his shoulders slumping. He walked close enough to grab my shoulders. "Deb, if Scott is hurting you in anyway -"

"He's not," I said quickly.

"But if he was -" Danny said just as fast. "You could tell me, you know."

I scoffed, shaking him off of me. "I'm older than you. I should be giving you advice and promising to be there for you, not the other way around."

Danny's jaw turned and there was no more sympathy from him. "What the hell am I supposed to do when you come home cryin'?"

"Keep your voice down," I said to him, pointing. "Mom's in bed."

Danny shook his head, staring at me as if I had grown a third arm. "Jesus, Deb, have you ever let yourself feel bad for you? Scott did god knows what to you and all you care about is waking up mom?"

"It doesn't matter what Scott did," I insisted, turning toward the hallway and tried to make my way to my bedroom. "It's done now."

"What's done?" Danny questioned, standing in front of my door.

I looked him in the eyes. "Nothing happened, Danny. Let's leave it, okay?"

He didn't move out of the way. "I don't like that guy."

"I know."

"He's a bad guy, Deb."

"Okay, Danny."

"You should just drop him."

I glared. "I'm tired, Danny, and I just want to sleep. Please, will you get out of my way?"

He sighed, moving away from my bedroom door. He walked further down the hallway to go to him room, looking defeated. "Goodnight."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _The Outsiders_

* * *

8

I opened the door, barely making it out of it before my mother was on my ass.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Why?" I turned to her. That was the first time I had ever answered her question that way.

She crossed her arms. "I've noticed that that older boy Danny is always getting dropped off from is also a friend of yours." Her eyes narrowed. "His name is something stupid."

"Two-bit," I answered. "And it's not stupid."

She thought she was so high and mighty because she wore a robe and went to church. She completely wrote me off. She also pretended that I had never seen her smoking and drinking. She acted like that part of our lives never happened. She was still being her pure and good, judgemental self.

"I don't want you around him anymore."

My eyes widened. "What?"

She stared at me, very serious. "If anyone sees you with him, what will they think? Who will they think this family is?" She scoffed. "Who will they think I am - letting my daughter run around with some greased up, bad boy?"

I scoffed, leaning on one foot as I looked at her. "A little hypocritical, ma, no?"

She pointed a hard finger, scowl on her face. "You don't speak to me that way."

I tried to laugh my way out of it. "I'm just going to see Macy." I gestured to the door. "Macy, you remember her, right? Good girl, blonde hair..."

My mother sighed, her eyes still narrowed. "Fine. Be back soon."

I nodded, turning around and walking out the door. I ran down the block until I saw Two-bit's car come into view. I smiled, getting inside and looking at him. "My mother says I can't hang out with you anymore."

Two-bit gasped. "Little old me?"

I laughed, sliding a little closer to him and getting comfortable. "Yes, you. You're a bad influence, apparently."

"Of course I am," Two-bit said, smile on his face. "I'm gonna take you out and get you drunk."

I smirked. "At 2 in the afternoon?"

"I'm jokin'." Two-bit turned onto a street I recognized as the street his house was on. "I was hoping you could help me get through some dishes. I've got a cake and some beer waiting as a reward."

"Ah, your favourite combination."

Two-bit nodded. "Of course."

We went to his house. I did all the dishes and got one on slice of cake along with half a beer. What a reward.

I sighed, placing my empty plate on the coffee table and putting my arm up and onto the couch. I was sitting on the floor, my back against the couch with my arm on the couch cushion, watching TV at Two-bit's house. He was sitting on the couch I was leaning on and I could feel his eyes on the back of my head.

I turned around slowly, giving him a chance to look away, but he didn't. "What?"

"What'd you do the other night?"

"Saturday night?"

"Yeah."

I shrugged, turning back to the TV. "Scott and I went out."

"What'd you guys do?"

I laughed, looking at him again. "Stuff. Why?"

Two-bit sat up and I realized that I had never seen his face so serious before. He was scaring me. I hadn't seen him smile in the past fifteen minutes, which was a first. He looked at me intensely. "Did he force you to do something you didn't want to do?"

My eyes widened. "What?"

"Danny told me that you came home crying."

I scoffed, looking away and shaking my head. "Punk."

"Well, did he?"

I grabbed my jacket and stood, sliding it on quickly. "It's none of your business if he did, Two-bit!" I didn't know why I was getting so defensive about it. Maybe I was just embarrassed. Either way, I sure as hell wasn't going to tell Two-bit about it. "It's my life!"

Two-bit was standing in less than a second. He grabbed my arm to keep me in place. "Are you crazy?" He was no longer just serious, he was mad. "If some guy is making you do somethin' you don't wanna do, you need to tell me."

"Why?" I loudly, not holding back any of my annoyed emotions. "You're not my brother or my father or my boyfriend!"

"Because I give a shit about you, Debbie, unlike Scott!" Two-bit was yelling now.

"Oh, my god!" I looked at him, feeling the heat on me. "He's not hurting me, okay?" I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. "He's just a guy who wants guy things!"

Two-bit shook his head. "Not every guy is an asshole, Debbie!"

"Okay, I get it!" I grabbed the doorknob and turned it, swinging the door open. "I'm stupid for being with him, I know!"

Two-bit's heavy and angry steps followed behind me. "I just wanna know what's going through your mind when his hands are in your pants!"

I spun around, not thinking twice before I slapped him across the face. I gasped, my hand flying to my mouth as I took a step forward and reached out for him. "Two-bit, I -"

Two-bit's hands grabbed my shoulders, using his strength to push me away and down. I knew he was just angry and irrational in that moment and I had just slapped him across the face, but hitting the ground hurt and I couldn't help but look up at him in disbelief.

I started to cry, initially from the harsh pain on my back, but I continued after I realized just how bad things between Two-bit and I had gotten.

"Debbie..." Two-bit was not angry anymore. He kneeled down in front of me, a look on his face I had never seen. It was sad and regretful and pained. The redness already coming to his cheek made me feel awful, but he didn't seem to mind. He reached out and wrapped his fingers around my leg. "Debbie, I'm sorry."

I pulled back from him, standing up quickly. I cried softly, wiping my tears as I did. Once Two-bit stood straight, I looked at him and said, "Why didn't you make your move when you had me?" I shook my head, wishing I could've been in any other situation right then. "Why didn't you ask me to be yours before Scott?"

Two-bit opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

I turned away and starting walking, covering my mouth as I sobbed. I was embarrassed that I was crying about it, but it just hurt so much.

My heart, my head, my back - everything was hurting.

* * *

I secluded myself for the week, just working, not talking to anyone. My mother didn't talk to me as per usual and Danny wouldn't even look at me. He was clearly upset with me, but I didn't know why. How was I supposed to know if he wouldn't talk to me about it?

Two-bit wouldn't talk to me either.

It was strange to have that part of my life missing, but I knew it was a long time coming. Two-bit's face whenever I brought up Scott was very telling that he disliked him even more than Danny did. I knew he was going to say something, I just didn't expect or that fight to be so...hurtful.

I focused on work and school, but when the weekend rolled around, I was even more jam packed with distracting the thoughts.

It was the end of school dance. Yay.

The girls in my year had spent more than enough energy decorating the gym to perfection. The theme was Winter Wonderland. It was cheesy and unnecessary, but I still put on a nice dress and pretty earrings and pretending to be excited.

Everyone was going. I had to go. Plus, Scott was excited to go, not that he cared about going with me. He still asked me, but probably because I was standing right beside him when the posters started to go up.

I would go to the dance. I would put on a smile and dance in uncomfortable shoes. I would kiss Scott and let his grab at me if it made him happy to do so. I would do all of those things and just wait for it to be over.

I couldn't have thought of a better way to do it.

The door of my bedroom opened, no knock, of course.

"Deb?"

"Yes?" I said, fixing my earring in my mirror.

"You're not going to that stupid dance, are ya?"

I gave Danny a look. "What does it look like?"

He rolled his eyes quiet dramatically, slumping against my doorway. "Don't."

"Why?"

"Because it makes you look dumb!" Danny scoffed, walking into my bedroom. "You look like an idiot when you're hanging off of that asshole and pretending everything's okay."

I shrugged. "Everything's fine."

Danny shook his head, angered look on his face. "Scott doesn't give a shit about you, Debbie. Two-bit does."

I turned just as angry at the mention of both of those people. "And what?" I said loudly, turning toward him on my stool. "What do you want me to do? Break up with Scott and go, run and tell Two-bit I'm in love with him?"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Danny groaned. "Why not? It's obviously true!"

I stood, snatching my purse from my bed. "Enough, Danny!" I walked past him, bumping my shoulder with his. I stomped through the hallway and out into the living room. "It's my life, I'll live it how I want."

Danny grabbed my arm, stopping me from going anywhere. "You've got this whole other life waitin' for you, Deb," he said softly. "Why are you choosing this one?"

"Two-bit didn't want me," I said quickly, not thinking about it. I sighed, rubbing my forehead, feeling a headache approach. "Two-bit didn't show any interest when I did, Danny. That hurt. Scott shows interest in me. Scott likes me."

"Bullshit."

I scoffed. "Okay." I opened the door, walking outside. I stalked over to Scott's waiting car, getting inside, not intending to slam the door.

"Hey, watch it, Debbie," Scott said, pulling out of the driveway. "This car's not indestructible, alright?"

I huffed, crossing my arms. "Just drive, Scott."

We made it to the dance. I sat on the bleachers with some punch, sipping it every once in a while. Scott was somewhere off with his friends. He was probably smoking a joint or quickly drinking a bottle of something sinful before they got caught. I didn't know what he was doing and I didn't care. I was just waiting until he said it was time to go. Until then, I could just sit and wait the whole time.

The sound of steps coming down the bleachers from behind me and getting closer to me didn't alarm me. What alarmed me was how Curly Shepard was wearing a button up and a tie.

"Debbie."

I watched him sit down and I smiled. "Curly. You look nice."

"As do you."

I looked ahead, tipping my cup to my lips and drinking the sugary liquid. "I thought you didn't believe in school dances."

"I made an exception."

I scoffed, shaking my head and looking away. "Well, good luck."

"Hey, Debbie." Curly patted my arm to get my attention. Once I was looking at him, he glanced me over me. "Danny says you're dating a Soc."

I nodded. "I am."

"Why?"

"Because I want to," I said simply, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"Well, what about Two?"

"I need to use the washroom." I stood, crumpling my empty cup in my hand. "Nice chat, Curly." I jogged down the bleachers, fixing my dress and hair before walking over the gym bathrooms. I walked inside the empty bathroom and went to a mirror.

I made a face of disgust, hearing when I heard a loud moan from one bathroom stall. I looked briefly to see the reflection in the mirror of someones shoes as if they were sitting on the toilet and then feet facing the other way as if they were in that persons lap.

"Real nice," I muttered to myself, quickly exiting the bathroom. I walked away and back up to the bleachers, where Curly disappeared. I couldn't help the curiosity, watching the bathroom door to see who would come out.

Everyone was on the dance floor, listening to the band up front. The bathrooms, at the back of the gym, were not being watched at all. The bathroom door opened every so slightly and I saw Mandy's face pop out, glancing around.

Why was I not surprised?

What did surprise me was that Scott came out after her, tucking his shirt back inside his pants, hair disheveled, grin on his face.

I stood faster than ever, hopping down the bleachers and intercepting Scott before he could make it to the dance floor. I smiled brightly. "Scott, babe, where were you?"

Scott stammered for a second. "Uh, yeah, I was in the bathroom."

"Oh, that's so strange," I said softly, crossing my arms. "Because you just came out of the bathroom and I just saw Mandy come out of the bathroom just before that, which is so strange, right?"

Scott's eyes widened. "Deb -"

"What were you doing in there?" I asked, no longer smiling.

"I wasn't doing anything, Debbie, I swear."

I rolled my eyes, walking around him. "Your fly is still undone."

A second later, Scott grabbed my arm roughly. "Debbie, listen -"

I shook him off, pushing his chest to make him take a big step back. "Don't touch me!" I caught sight over Scott's shoulder of Mandy staring at me, weird look on her face. My eyes shifted from her face to Scott's eyes. "You're exactly the guy I thought you were."

I left the building after that. I hung around the back of the school, trying to think of what I wanted to do. I couldn't just call up Two-bit to give me a ride. I didn't want to tell Danny and have to listen to his 'I told you so' speech. But I couldn't think of anyone else who had my back - at least not like Two-bit did. I could've called Sodapop, but I didn't want to bother him.

The whole situation sucked.

It was completely unexpected. Mandy had always been interested in Scott and Scott had always been interested in anyone who would give him the time of day. I didn't know how long that was going on, but I was sure that little bathroom scene wasn't the first time.

I couldn't help but to feel hurt and betrayed, even though I wouldn't regret losing Scott either way.

"Debbie."

I spun around, eyes meeting with Mandy's makeup packed ones. "Hi, Mandy."

She walked closer slowly, the clicking of her heels the only sound. "So, you saw me and Scott, did you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm glad." She smiled proudly. "Scott and I don't have to hide anymore. Months of hiding is _exhausting."_ She was gloating, eyes gleaming.

I shook my head. "You really are something, Mandy."

She laughed. "Beautiful?"

I stared at her, feeling the anger burn inside of me. "Try whore."

Her smile dropped and turned into a sneer as she got closer. "I'd watch what you say, Debbie." Her eyes were dark and dangerous now and she was unzipping her purse. "You know, I hear about Greaser girls."

"I'm not -" I stopped talking when I saw the gleam of a knife. My heartbeat picked up and I looked at Mandy. "How did you even get that?"

"I have people," she said, as if she was just that important.

I tried to hide my fear. "Do you even know how to use it?"

Mandy got closer to me, holding the knife out. "I'm about to learn." She raised it slightly, bringing it down to my face. I grabbed her wrist in the air, twisting it enough to make her drop it. I watched it drop onto the ground before she slapped me with the hand I wasn't holding.

I was holding my cheek, feeling the sting. I looked back up at Mandy. "Mandy -"

She grabbed me by my hair, yanking at it until I fell to the ground. She climbed over me, sitting on my back and pressing my face into the ground. I could hear her laughing. "You're a bitch, you know that? You're gonna get what bitches deserve."

I cried, still trying to fight back as much as I could, kicking my legs. She had her knees on my arms and a hand gathering my hair on the back of my head. I heard the slicing before I felt the rough tugging. She was cutting the most of my hair off. After she finished that, she laughed and then got off of me.

I scrambled to stand, receiving a hard kick to my stomach. I coughed, falling onto my back and looking up at the stars.

Mandy stood over me, leaning down and pressing the blade to my cheek. "You're trash, Debbie. You don't belong in the world, at least not in mine." She brought her face closer, whispering, "Go back to your greasy, little world and stay there." She pulled the blade away, in doing that, slicing a bit of my cheek. She stood and walked away, the clicking of her heels getting further and further, stopping when I heard a door close.

I stayed on the ground, looking up at the sky.

I didn't even feel like a person. I felt completely and utterly done with the world. Or at least that was part of it. Maybe Mandy had given me some good advice. Maybe Mandy was right. I didn't need her or Scott or any other stuck up Soc. I didn't need that world.

I stood slowly, using the short sleeve of my dress to wipe the blood from my cheek. I ran my finger through my hair, the chunky pieces stopping just above my shoulders. Both cheeks hurt from the slap and the cut. My stomach hurt from that hard kick and my scalp hurt from the tugging.

I just needed to go home.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _The Outsiders_

* * *

9

I was walking around the diner, taking my orders. I got strange looks from people. My short hair was tucked behind my ears, just so it was out of my face, but that gave full view of my bruised and cut up cheeks. It hurt to walk and breathe and every once in a while, I'd clutch at my ribs and seethe, but I tried not to do that.

I had managed to get home late enough so that my mother was asleep and Danny wasn't there and then I got up early enough to get to work before my mother was up and way, way before Danny would be up. Neither of them saw me, which I was glad for.

I was just doing my job when Scott Landon walked right inside. He was looking around. He was looking for me. I spun around, putting the coffee pot down on the counter and running out the back door. I breathed heavily, my back against the wall of the diner.

"You okay, kid?"

I looked at the woman beside me. Her name was Carol and she was a sweetheart. She was middle-aged and looked better in the skimpy little outfit than most of our coworkers. She was a pretty woman, but she wasn't very nice, from what I heard. "Yeah," I said quietly. "I'm fine."

She gestured to her cheek, looking at mine. "Boyfriend?"

I touched my cheek. "No, no, I -"

Carol laughed, smoking her cigarette. "It's alright, kid. It's not out of the ordinary, I'll tell you that." She glanced at me and then looked at the street. "You came out of there pretty fast. Hiding from someone?"

I nodded awkwardly. "Yeah."

"Want a cigarette?"

I stared down at the white cigarette. "No," I told her, knowing I shouldn't have.

She shook it. "Trust me, Debbie, it will make you feel better." After I took it, she stood and wiped her dress. "Why don't you go for a walk? I'll cover for you."

"Thank you." I was surprised by her kindness, but I already knew that look in her eyes when she looked at me; pity. Carol went back inside and I walked away from the diner and onto the sidewalk.

Who did Scott think he was? If he thought I was going to fall back into his arms after what happened, I wasn't going to. I didn't know if he knew what Mandy did, but either way, it wasn't going to change anything. Scott was exactly who Danny told me he was going to me. I thought the Greasers didn't like him because he was a Soc, but they didn't like him simply because he was an asshole.

I hadn't realized that I was getting to the end of the cigarette or that I was breaching Greaser territory. I had been walking for a pretty long time. I hadn't noticed much at all ad I really didn't notice when a man started waving at me from across the street.

"Debbie!"

I looked, eyes widening. I turned around, fast-walking back in the direction of the diner. "No, no, no," I muttered to myself, the nervousness taking over.

Two-bit grabbed my arm, spinning me around. "Debbie." His cheeks were kind of red his eyes were trained on me. He was so handsome. "What the hell happened?"

"I - I -"

He reached up, grabbing my chin in his fingers and turning my head to both sides. His mouth shut tightly as he did, eyes no longer kind and funny. He let go of my face. "Did Scott do this?"

"No," I said strongly, wanting to make that clear.

"Then who did?"

I scoffed, shaking my head. "It's none of your business, Two-bit." I started to turn around, raising the cigarette to my lips.

Two-bit grabbed my arm again, pulling me to face him. "Enough, Debbie," he said angrily. He took the cigarette from my lips and threw it somewhere. "Tell me who did this."

I wanted him to leave me alone. I couldn't look at him anymore. It made me sad.

"Mandy," I said, looking him in the eyes. "A Soc girl, so good luck with that one."

Two-bit shook his head, confusion all over his face. "Why would she do that?"

"Because she's jealous."

"Of what?"

"Me and Scott," I informed him, turning around and walking. I felt the sadness creep up and up further. "It's over now. Everything's done."

"You broke up with Scott?" Two-bit asked, keeping a fair distance behind.

"Yes."

"Why?"

I spun around, angry instead of sad for that moment. "Because he cheated on me! With Mandy!" I huffed, glaring at Two. "Are you putting the pieces together now, Two-bit?" I turned back around, starting up on a jog. I could hear him and his old converse behind me.

"Debbie!"

I looked over my shoulder at him. "Please don't follow me," I said desperately, making his following come to a stop. I continued forward and I ran all the way back to the diner. I sat outside, back against the wall, head in my hands.

How did things get so messed up. I used to be the girl who sat in Scott's truck and listened to music. I used to stay go to bed at a decent time. I used to have all my homework done. I never smoked. I never drank. I never kissed boys I wasn't supposed to. And I certainly never got into scuffs like the one from last night.

* * *

I could feel the ache in my face as I walked up to my house. I ran up the steps and through the front door, tripping over a pair of shoes. I groaned loudly, the frustration of the entire day getting to me. "Danny!"

"What?" Danny came jogging down the hallway, hands in his pockets.

I glared at him. "Could you move your shit next time."

"Jesus, Deb," Danny said. "Bad day?" When I didn't answer and focused on untying my shoes, Danny leaned against the wall casually. "Two-bit left a message for you." I didn't respond and Danny walked over to me, grabbing my arm. "Two-bit called, Debbie, in case your didn't hear me."

I ripped my arm away from him. "I heard you."

He scoffed, shaking his head. "You won't tell me what the hell happened to you the night of the dance and now you've stopped talking all together?"

The ache in my face was too much for me to focus. I felt the pressure inside of me building. "I can't do this right now." I walked around him and went straight into the bathroom and slammed the door. I felt the headache coming on as I reached into the cabinet. My hands were shaking. I grabbed the bottle of aspirin, trying to open it.

Child protected caps. I couldn't twist the lid or figure out which direction. The clicking was no help.

I was getting angry. I was hurting. I needed a fix and it was impossible to get it without opening up the damn bottle of aspirin.

I struggled with it for no evident reason, getting more and more frustrated as the seconds passed. "Come on," I growled, hitting the bottle, feeling relief at the action. A couple tears fell down on my cheek and I threw the bottle down in front of me. I breathed heavily as I reached forward and smashed my fist against the glass, making a couple of cracks. There was barely a second between the time that I first hit it and then next and then the time after that and after that. I just kept hitting the mirror, shards of glass coming off quickly, the ear-piercing sound fuelling my headache.

"Hey, hey -" Arms wrapped around me as I sobbed, talking softly as he pulled me away from the mirror, squeezing my bloodied hand in his. "It's okay."

We sunk to the ground and I couldn't breathe. I just sobbed, gasping desperately for breaths in between. My chest started to hurt and so did my stomach. I sobbed and sobbed, my body against the cold tile as my head rested of Danny's leg.

He was saying something that I wasn't paying attention to, but his tone was nice and calming.

I cried until I physically couldn't. After that, I fell asleep pretty quickly.

I woke up to a tight face and a very dry throat. I rolled over in my bed with I saw Danny sitting in the chair in the corner, head back, mouth wide open, loud snores coming out of him. I laughed, tossing a pillow his way.

His head popped up quickly. "Huh?" His eyes met mine and he stood, sitting down on my bed just as quickly as he woke up. "How you doin'?"

I rolled my eyes, grabbing the water on the bedside table. "I had a breakdown, I didn't die."

"Deb." Danny took the water from me, setting it down He looked me in the eyes and reached for my hand. "I don't know what happened to you, but you've been acting not like yourself. You went from bad to good to worse."

"What?"

"You went from bad with Scott..." Danny paused. "To good with Two-bit..." he said quietly. "And then you stopped hanging out with Two-bit, started dating Scott and you got worse. You see a pattern here?"

"Scott and I aren't together anymore."

"What about Two?"

I looked at him. "So?" I snapped, not meaning to. "What about him?"

"Don't act dumb 'cause we both know you're not," Danny said harshly, stopping with the nice brother act. "You two are in each other's boots and you know it."

I stared at him, my slightly angered face matching his. "I don't love Two-bit." Maybe I was lying, but I wasn't about to flat out admit something that embarrassing to my little brother.

Danny rolled his eyes dramatically. "Would you at least talk to the guy, Deb?"

I sighed, feeling the exhausting sinking into my bones. I then looked at him, reaching out for my water. "I'll think about it."

"Great," he said, seeming satisfied. He grabbed my water before I could, gulping back the rest of it. He slammed the cup down and held his hand out to me. "Now get up, you're takin' me to a movie."

"Why's that?" I stood slowly, taking his hand as help.

"I let you cry all over me. I better get a movie ticket and a medium popcorn, at least."

Danny got a _large_ popcorn - without me knowing, but surely I paid for it. We went to see some stupid horror film that used all the classic moves. It was predictable and boring, but Danny was really into it.

I kept my mouth shut and ate my popcorn, ignoring the ache in my hand, which was wrapped up awfully by the one and only Danny.

Everything was fine. I was fine.

Or I was until I saw _her._

She was sitting next to Scott, both unharmed and happy. They were smiling and laughing, the both of them. Mandy's hair was all done up and her makeup was done to perfection and she looked beautiful in her dark green sweater. Scott was as handsome as ever, of course. His hand was resting on her leg and he was touching her lovingly - not like he ever touched me.

They were so awful. And they deserved each other. Both of them screwed me over. And after everything I ignored. I ignored Mandy's threats and bullying. I ignored Scott not listening to me when I said no. I let so many things slide. Not anymore.

I stood up, head lowered, glaring at the both of them. I watched as Scott kissed her cheek and left to go somewhere.

"Deb -"

I walked away from my brother, across the lot. I stopped in front of her, breathing heavily. I couldn't contain anything anymore. "We need to talk."

Mandy stood, smoothing out her expensive skirt. She looked at me like I was some stupid kid. She looked at me like she had sex with my boyfriend. "Why don't you go back to your side of the lot, Debbie?"

"All you've done is treat me like dirt!" I yelled at her, gaining the eyes of a couple people sitting around her. "I won't take it anymore!"

Mandy took a step forward, making me take one back. "I treated you like you deserved to be treated; like _dirt_ , as you've put it." She was using a low voice. Her face was going red, matching the colour of the headband holding back her hair. "As far as I'm concerned, you no longer exist." She looked me up and down before sitting back in her seat. "We're done here."

I closed my eyes, breathing in and out. I didn't want to fight anymore.

"Oh, and nice hair, Debbie."

Actually, I did.

My fist was already in the air and I was ready to punch her in her pretty face and she looked smug in her seat. But I never go to punch her out. Someone grabbed my arm and yanked me back. I suspected Danny, but he smelt like beer.

"Jesus, Debbie, what's wrong with you?"

I shook him off, fixing Danny's jacket over my shoulders. "Plenty."

Two-bit stared at me in disbelief, his soft face concerned. He reached up and her grabbed my face gently in his hands. He took a step closer to me. "Baby, this isn't you."

I stayed where I was, enjoying the feeling of him touching me. And even though I loved that he was there, it didn't stop me from being mad at him. "You don't know anything about me."

He shook his head. "You're wrong, Deb." He let go of me face, hands finding my shoulders instead. "You're my best friend." He leaned away only slightly, glancing at the ground before looking me in the eyes again. "And more."

My lips parted, anticipating what he was going to say next. I was scared. "Two, I -"

He kissed me next. He held me against him tightly and moved his lips against mine, ignoring me when I tried to wiggle away. He kept kissing me after I tried to push him away. He just ket his tight grip on my jacket.

I wanted to be with Two-bit, but I didn't want it to happen that way.

"Two-bit, stop!" I elbowed his arms, making him release his grip on me. I watched him stumble away and I wrapped my jacket around me tightly. I looked him in his sad and regretful eyes and I couldn't take it.

I spun around and I ran. I ran halfway to my house before I couldn't anymore. My legs hurt when I slowed to a walk. So did my head. I felt nauseous.

Two-bit's lips felt so great on mine. So did his hands. I wanted him to be with me and I wanted to be with him, but I didn't feel right about anything, especially not myself. I felt out of my body and not...like...me.

I used to go to church and make supper every night and get my homework done. I used to pray, even though I would roll my eyes when I thought my mother was going a little over the top. I loved my family, even tough they weren't perfect. I didn't love my life, but it was simple.

Everything was so different. It was all Two-bit's fault. It was completely his fault that he made me fall in love with him.

I was on my route home. I was walking past the great house of God. The Church.

I used to go every Sunday with my mother. When Danny and I were kids, both of us used to go with her every Sunday. Danny dropped out and I stayed, and then I dropped out and left my mother to go alone. I felt awful about the entire thing. I didn't meant to hurt her.

I saw a light on inside.

I didn't even think about it before I walked inside, spotting Father Owens practicing something - probably a homily. His deep and reaching voice was all throughout the church. He was so loud, but so soft-spoken when talking to just you. He was my favourite person in the world when I was a child.

His eyes fell on me. "Debbie?" He started to smile. "Debra Wilson, is that you?"

I nodded and waved. "Hi, Father Owens."

He walked away from his podium, getting closer and closer to me. "I haven't seen you here in a while. Are you alright?"

His voice was so soft and he was so kind. He hadn't seen me in church, so he asked me if I was alright, instead of being angry with me. He saw my face change and he reached out to touch my shoulder. He didn't act shocked or push my away when I hugged him. He comforted me as I cried.

I sobbed, making my chest hurt. "Forgive me, Father for I have sinned." We weren't in the confession booth. It was all wrong. But I couldn't stop the words from coming out. "I've smoked and drank and - and cheated." I cried harder. "I've fallen away from myself and I don't know how to get back."

Father Owens pushed me ever so lightly away from him to look me in the eyes. "The mind strays from the heart all the time, Debra. You will be brought back. You have to say your prayers every night." He touched my cheek. "God will help you find the way."

"Thank you, Father."

"God Bless."

I knew people made fun of members of the Catholic Church. I knew Two-bit did. But the weight that came off my chest was indescribable. Whether it was the work of God or Jesus Christ or just having a piece of my old life back - I felt more myself than I had for the past couple months.

I wanted to be me again.

I was no longer attached to Scott and I was doing all the things I used to do. I was going back to myself - the way I wanted to be - the person I really was. The only thing that still didn't quite fit was Two-bit.

So, which was it? Cut him out completely or let him in?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _The Outsiders_

* * *

10

I tucked my short hair behind my ears. I still wasn't used to the feeling of my short hair. My mom evened it out for me. It looked decent, but that was just it. It was decent - nothing special, which was exactly the way I was feeling.

"Deb, you ready yet?"

I turned to Danny in the doorway, smiling slightly. "I can't remember the last time I saw you in church clothes." He looked nice and clean. He looked handsome and like a nice, respectable, young man - basically, everything he wasn't. As good as he looked, it seemed wrong and out of his element.

He looked uncomfortable in the button up. He walked over to stand beside me as he looked in the vanity mirror. "Me either." He groaned. "Nobody better see me."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "You'll be fine, Danny."

His eyes caught mine in the mirror. "I'm doin' this for you."

"I know." I leaned my head against his strong shoulder, the thought suddenly popping into my mind on how tall he had gotten; how much bigger and broader he had gotten over the past couple months. "Thank you."

"Kids!"

We all piled into the car, like old times. When we were kids and our dad had just died and mom was still not good at driving our manual Buick. I sat in the backseat and tried to get Danny settled down. He was a riled up little boy, kicking and screaming and tugging at his clothes. I remember how mom used to yell at us, but laugh at the same time.

Things were so different now. Kind of.

My mom hit the breaks, causing us to lurch forward, the seat belts locking around us. We all grunted.

Danny coughed. "Jesus, mom!"

"Daniel!" She yelled at him, glancing back with an icy glare.

Danny laughed to himself, looking to me. "Maybe learn how to drive, ma, or I might have to start prayin'."

I put my head down, hiding a laugh from my mother. When I looked up, I caught her eyes in the rearview mirror. I had a guilty look on my face. "I'm sorry, but -" I couldn't help but smile. "Maybe, mom, go lighter on the brakes."

My mom shook her head. Taking constructive criticism wasn't really her strong suit. "Both of you be quiet." The corner of her lips turned up just slightly. She was smiling - something she didn't do too often.

"Whatever you say, ma."

We made it to church and we sat and we listened to Father Owens talk for a long, long while. My mother, who was listening intently nodded along and said a couple of things under her breath every once in a while. Danny, who couldn't pay attention to save his life, was staring at smooth head of brown hair a couple seats up and across the aisle. I watched them as they exchanged glances, he would wink and she would blush and I would roll my eyes. How anyone could fall for any of Danny's silly attempts at being charming was beyond me.

I scanned the room, catching a glance at Scott a couple rows up. I didn't mean to stare, but I couldn't help it. Just a week and a half ago, he had completely shattered me. And he got to sit there, face warm and fully of colour and happiness and pretend that nothing ever happened.

Honestly, I wasn't mad at him anymore. I was shocked on how he genuinely seemed to love Mandy. I was also shocked at how quickly it faded from him what had happened. It was like there was no acknowledgement from anyone but me that all of it had happened.

But like I said, I wasn't mad at him. I wasn't mad at Mandy, either. I had no anger left in me anymore. I had my mom and my brother and God for support, and I felt the love.

I felt different; new, almost. I felt normal again. I wasn't the same as before. This whole, awful experience had changed me into a person I liked to be. I finally liked who I was. I had friends I never thought I'd have, especially not one very mouthy Evie. I _had_ to be friends with her, though, seeing as we have kissed.

Kissing.

The last person I kissed was Two-bit. In the past week and a half, the person that I thought of when I couldn't sleep at night was Two-bit. The hands I found wishing to run over my body belonged to Two-bit. I missed him. I missed my friend. I missed getting touched by him. I missed being called baby.

"Deb."

"What?" I turned to Danny, seeing that he was starting to stand.

"Time to go." Danny walked beside me as we made our way outside of the church. "And Deb..." He put the tip of his finger on the neckline of my shirt. "You got something on your shirt."

I looked down, only for Danny's finger to come up and hit me in the nose. I flinched away, my initial reaction to reach out and shove him. "Danny!"

Danny laughed loudly. His laughter quickly ceased when my mother pinched his arm. Then, it was complaining. "Ow!"

My mom looked at him with the eyes she used to look at me with all of the time. "That's quite enough, Daniel."

I laughed, folding my arms in front of me, rocking on my feet and waiting for my mom to be done talking to her fellow church moms when I felt a large, cold hand on my cardigan. I spun around, being faced with Scott. "Oh, hi," was what came out first.

"Hi."

Danny scoffed behind me and then footsteps from his retreating.

I offered up the best smile I could, keeping face for my mother's benefit. "How are you?"

"Debbie..." he started, voice soft and solemn. "I need to tell you that I'm sorry for everything, okay? For Mandy and me and everyone and everything that happened, and the dance and -"

"I got it," I said quickly. I didn't want to talk to him anymore, or look at him, or be in his presence. All my patience for him had been exhausted over our terrible relationship. "Thank you for apologizing," I told him, trying to sound as genuine as I could. "It means a lot."

He had a handsome face, but he didn't make me feel how he used to. He nodded. "You're welcome. Uh -" He took a big step back. "I'll see you around, Debbie, okay?"

I hummed in agreement as a response, watching him back away until he turned around and strode towards his family. I turned around to my mother, a couple feet away. Danny was standing beside her, head thrown back dramatically, foot tapping. I walked over to the both of them. "Mom? Can we go?"

"Yes."

" _What?"_ Danny's eyes widened as he stared at mom. "When I ask if we can go, it's 'no, Danny' and 'be quiet, Danny', but when Debbie asks, it's a green light? How is that fair?"

He was so dramatic.

Mom walked towards the car, retrieving her keys from her purse. "Because Debbie doesn't make googly eyes at people during mass."

That shut Danny up rather quickly. For the rest of the car ride home, I couldn't help but feel a little bit good about myself. I rubbed it in a little too much, making sure Danny could see me smirking the whole way home, which earned a lot of glares from him. It was quite funny, if I do say so myself.

* * *

"Okay, okay, would I be found in the kitchen?"

A chorus of "no's" came from everyone around the table. Sodapop groaned loudly, picking up his beer and tipping it to his lips, taking a small sip.

"Nope," Steve said loudly. "Gotta be a bigger drink than that if you get a question to 'Who am I' wrong. You know the rules, Soda." Steve pushed the beer back to Soda's lips and Evie reached out and tipped it back.

"There ya go, Soda," she said encouragingly.

Soda shoved her hand away after his mighty big gulp. He slammed the beer down, letting out a loud laugh. "Alright, alright." He turned to his little brother. "Your turn, kiddo."

Pony was a pillow, Soda was hat, Steve was a lighter, Evie a screwdriver, Danny a snake, and all I knew about what I happened to be was that I was usually round in shape. I had shown up late, so I was significantly less drunk than everyone else. And because I was less drunk and very late, I was buying the next round, which came up pretty damn fast.

I slammed the table, standing up as my chair launched backward. "Alright, I'm goin' to the bar." I didn't wait for a response as I walked away. I glanced back at the table, remembering how a couple of months ago, that table used to be just slightly more cramped.

Two-bit hadn't been around. It wasn't like I was avoiding him. I wasn't trying to seek him out either, but I hadn't seen him in the past week and a bit - not since he kissed me at the drive-in.

I was waiting for the beers I reluctantly ordered when I was looking around. Everyone looked the same under the dim, red light, except for one slicked back head of hair walking between the close-knit people. I knew that head. I would recognize it anywhere.

I pushed myself away from the counter, running after him. I exited Buck's a second or two after him. I grew closer and closer. Four inches taller than me, slicked back, dirty blonde hair, and some nice, broad shoulders. I reached out and touched one. He immediately whipped around.

He had a scar down his face and a mean look in his eyes, a pick stuck between his teeth. His unfamiliar stare bore into me. "Can I help you?"

"No." I shook my head, confused by myself. "Sorry." I watched the man walk away from me.

Oh, my god. I was going insane. I wanted to see Two-bit _so badly_ that my brain was making me see things. I was seeing what I wanted to see, but it wasn't really Two-bit.

I stood outside in the crisp air, feeling the heavy sadness wash over - a very familiar feelings the last week. I sat down on the steps, giving myself a couple moments to breathe and get myself back into the right state of mind.

"What the fuck, man?!"

Everyone's heads whipped around to the right. It was a big group of guys clumped together, one tall man squaring up to another man. The other man was all by his lonesome. Whoever he was, he was crazy to pick to pick a fight without any back up.

"Well, let's go!"

My jaw dropped. Two-bit? "Two-bit?" My eyes widened as his strong nose and broad shoulders and greased hair came apparent to me in the dim outside lighting of the Buck's Bar 'parking lot'. I wasn't imagining things, I didn't think. That had to be Two-bit. I took a couple big steps forward. "Two-bit!"

Two-bit's head snapped to me, his tired and obviously drunk eyes meeting mine for the first time in what felt like way too long. Then his head jerked back, due to being punch in the face from the man in front of him. Two-bit fell to the ground and the man in front of his seemed confused. He didn't make any more moves to beat Two-bit up after Two writhed around on the ground after one single punch.

I ran forward. stepping between the two of them. I looked at the tall man beside me. "Sorry, he's pretty drunk."

He nodded to me. "You better take your friend home before I finish what he started."

I nodded quickly, leaning down beside Two-bit. Seeing his face for the first time felt good, even if his cheekbone was already red and swelling up from the punch and his eyes drooped from the many drink I was guessing he had. "Two-bit?" I reached out, placing a hand on his firm chest and rubbing comfortingly. "Two, it's me, Debbie."

One of Two-bit's eyes opened, a crooked smile making way to his face. "Debbie, baby."

I chuckled, grabbing his forearm and tugging until he sat up. I hastily grabbed his shoulders to keep his from falling over again. "Are you okay?"

He looked at me. "No." He managed to reach up and wrap his big hand around mine, pressing my hand against his face. Both of his eyes were open normally and he stared at me. "I miss you, baby."

"You're very drunk, Two," I explained to him, like a parent to a child. I took my hand away from his face, taking his arm and putting it around my shoulders. I managed to get him to stand, just barely carrying his weight over to my mom's car I was allowed to borrow for the night. I opened the passenger door, letting Two-bit sit himself down. I tried to get his legs in the car, but he was protesting.

"Debbie, hey, you have to hear me out -"

"Two-bit, I just want to get you home right now, okay?" I shoved his legs inside, shutting the door. I walked around the front, deciding the if I didn't go inside and inform the gang on what I was doing, that it would be fine. I got into the driver's seat, starting the car and pulling away from the bar.

"You look pretty tonight."

I sighed, continuing to stare forward.

When I didn't say anything back, Two-bit said, "I love you, Debbie."

That time, my breath caught in my throat. I gripped the wheel tightly. I loved to hear him say that, but at the same time, I hated it. It was hurting me. He was drunk. What if he didn't really mean it? Or what if he meant it in the strictly platonic way?I could feel the same sensation of when we first met; me slowly falling for him as he didn't seem to reciprocate the feelings. I didn't want to be hurt again. I wasn't ready. Or maybe I was.

I needed Two-bit in my life - that much was clear. But who was I to him? I was his friend, sure, but I didn't know if I could handle being just that. The memory of seeing him kiss that leggy blonde still made me feel the same nauseous way it now as it did months ago.

"I love you," he repeated. "And I miss you." Silence. Suddenly, he was angry. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

I glanced at him and then back at the road, seeing his house in the near distance. We pulled up beside his place. I stopped, turned the car off and looked at him. He had done a quick switch from a swaying drunk to an angry, coherent person. He looked stone-cold sober all of the sudden.

He looked at me with big, angry eyes. "Well? You're not gonna say anything?"

I didn't mean for it to come out as yelling, but it did. "What do you want me to say?"

"Anything, Debbie, I just told you I loved you!"

I shook my head, feeling the heat swell up inside of me. "Two-bit, that means nothing to me because I don't understand!"

"How?!" His loud voice filled up the entire car. Brows furrowed, lips tight, he waited for me to respond.

"In what way do you love me?"

"In every way!" He screamed. I flinched and the redness in his face seemed to fade in a matter of seconds. He sighed heavily, running his hands over his face before looking at me once again. He threw an arm over the back of the seat, his hand close enough to touch me, but he didn't. "In every way. Debbie. You're my best friend. You're all I think about. When I don't see you, my day sucks - it _sucks._ And seeing you, even if it's just for a second, makes everything better." His voice was smooth and calm and slow. His fingertips barely touched my back as he shook his head. "And knowing that you were with Scott when you could've been with me." He groaned. "If I had just taken you when I wanted you instead of waiting - if I had just - and I wanted to -" He didn't break his stare and his whole hand came down onto my shoulder, gently pulling me closer. "I love you, Debbie, and I don't want you to be with anyone else. I want you to be with _me_ , baby."

The words ran through me as I stared. His skin was so smooth, eyes so bright. After all that, I just want to kiss him and see him smile - that was it. That was all I wanted was to kiss him and to see him smile.

The heat continued to stir inside of me. I smiled. "Are you gonna remember this tomorrow, you drunk?"

Two-bit smiled a wide, perfect smile. "I sure hope so."

"Good." I lurched forward, pressing my lips to his. The feeling made me body feel hot. I crawled into his lap rather quickly, our lips moving against each other slowly and sensually.

In between kissed, Two-bit leaned away just enough to say, "Wait, so, was that a yes to being my girl or -"

"Yes." I laughed, snaking my arms around his neck. The tip of my nose touched him. "Yes." I kissed him again.

Yet again, he pulled away. He smiled. "I think you're forgetting something."

I smirked. "What ever do you mean?" Two-bit squeezed my side, earning a squeal from me. I laughed loudly. "Okay, okay -" My arms tightened around him, pressing my body against his. "I love you too, Two-bit."

He leaned forward, kissing me eagerly. He turned and pushed me down onto the seat, hovering over me, careful not to break our kiss. He pressed his body into mine and my hands slid underneath his shirt.

Never had I ever felt a sensation more great than the one I was feeling now.

He suddenly pulled away, scooting away from me, opening the door of the car, grabbing my arms and yanking me out. He kissed my lips quickly, closed the door and encouraged me towards the house, arm finding it's way around my shoulders.

"Come on, baby. Let's get some beer and some cake."

My finger found his belt loop as we walked towards his place. "I missed this, Two."

Two-bit chuckled. "Come on, baby, you don't wanna sound desperate."

I scoffed. "Says the man who just confessed his love for me."

Two-bit put on a face of feign innocence. "I don't remember that at all."

I laughed, pushing him away from me as I quickened my pace towards the couple steps. His laughter blended with mine as he grabbed me and pushed me up against the house, lips finding mine.

I don't remember when we actually made it inside the house, but we got there at some point - after all the laughs and kissing.


End file.
